Se battre contre soi
by Damianka
Summary: Bella, jeune mère renfermée et dévouée à sa famille supporte de plus en plus mal le masque qu'elle s'oblige à porter. Une rencontre changera peut être les choses. FF BDSM lecteur adulte
1. Prologue

Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.

Fanfiction BDSM interdit au moins de 18 ans

Bella, jeune mère renfermée et dévouée à sa famille supporte de plus en plus mal le masque qu'elle s'oblige à porter. Une rencontre changera peut être les choses

PROLOGUE

Force. Contrôle. Fierté.

Tel un mantra régissant ma vie, je me répète ses mots au quotidien pour pouvoir avancer.

Force : toujours tenir debout face aux problèmes, les miens ou ceux de la famille. Être une épaule pour les personnes que l'on aime; protéger mes enfants, mes soeurs et mes amis; tenter de régler tous les problèmes survenant dans un clan comme le nôtre.

Contrôle : gérer des vies, des comptes. Éviter les débordements de chacun; contrôler ses actes, ses émotions.

Fierté : garder la tête haute; ne jamais faiblir et encor moins pleurer; se relever seule même lorsque l'on est au plus bas; ne rien montrer de sa tristesse ou de sa misère; ne jamais oublier une peine qui nous a été affligé; refuser de pardonner; se venger, toujours, pour pouvoir se relever.

Voilà donc ma vie.

Je me présente, Isabella Marie Swan. Mère de Peter Renesmée et Carlie, tante de Kimberly Jared et Colin, marraine de Leeloo, soeur de Rosalie et Alice et amie d'Angela Weber et Ben Cheney.  
>Membre de cette famille ou chacun a un rôle à tenir. Le mien : être en première ligne, affronter l'inconnu et les problèmes.<p>

Même si cela me bouffe à chaque instant.

Même si je préfèrerais être celle qui se repose sur un autre au moins une fois.

Même si je me force, à chaque instant à garder un visage impassible alors que je ne souhaite qu'une chose : abandonner, laisser ma place à un autre.M'attribuer un autre rôle: celui de la petite chose fragile.

Parce que je suis celle qui maîtrise le mieux ses peines, ses émotions tendres et ses conflits intérieurs, je sais que jamais je ne pourrais m'autoriser un relâchement. je suis le rempart, ou ( comme certains aiment me présenter) le chien de garde de la famille, celle qui mort avant de parler.

Force. Contrôle. Fierté.

Encore et toujours.


	2. Chapitre 1

Nouvelle journée. Et ce réveil ! qui ne veux pas s'arreter de sonner. La nuit a été courte. Mon incapicité à dormir sans connaître la fin d'un livre est responsable de mon lever difficile.

- Maman ! c'est l'heure !

Mon fils Peter, petit homme de notre maisonnnée, toque à la porte de ma chambre.

- J'arrive, réveille Nessie s'il te plais, je m'occupe de Carlie.  
>- OK<p>

Depuis le départ de leur père, mon petit homme prend son rôle d'ainé au sérieux, m'aidant des que possible avec ses soeurs. Du haut de ses 10 ans, il est bien plus responsable que la majorité des enfants de son école.

J'attrape Carlie, descend rejoindre mes 2 grands qui sont déjà attablés. Le bol de la petite dernière préparé. Merci Peter ! J'assoie Carlie devant son petit déjeuner, remontes préparer la tenue de ma petite princesse et me jette sous la douche.  
>20 minutes plus tard, les pas dans l'escaliers m'indiquent que le p'tit dej est fini. je sors de la salle de bain habillée et coiffée.<p>

Je prépare Carlie tout en validant le choix de vêtement de Nessie. Avec ses presque 7 ans, elle choisit dèjà ses tenues en veillant à l'accord des couleurs et des accessoires. Une vraie princesse, très sure d'elle et de son look. Tout ce que je voulais qu'elle soit, tout ce que je ne suis pas.

8h10. Départ des grands pour l'ecole et direction la maternelle. Je dépose Carlie et attend mes soeurs devant l'école.

On se retrouve chez Alice, comme chaque matin, accompagnées d'Angie ( notre amie d'enfance) devant le café à programmer notre journée, même si celle-ci sera semblable aux autres.  
>Je garderai Colin, qui est encore trop petit pour l'école, pendant qu'Alice ira travailler. Rose elle se reposera. Enceinte de 8 mois 12, nous ne voulons pas la fatiguer.

Contrairement à moi, toutes deux ont refait leurs vies. Je n'ai pas ce courage, je n'arrive pas à tirer un trait sur notre passé, préférant ainsi une routine monotone aux risques qu'apporterait une nouvelle vie de couple.

Travaillant peu, juste assez pour subvenir aux besoins de mes enfants tout en restant disponible pour ma famille, je vaque donc à mes occupations quotidiennes : ménage et courses en attendant la sortie des classes ou la routine reprends ses droits avec le gouter au parc, les devoirs, la douche et le repas de tous mon petit monde.

Une fois la nuit arrivée, la nostalgie reprends le dessus. A seulement 28 ans je sens le poids de ma vie peser. l'inactivité m'oblige à ressasser mes idées noires et la nostalgie d'une enfance et d'un mariage ratés. Tout me submerge. Je me noie dans ma solitude et mes angoisses. Je suis seule et peux donc ainsi m'autoriser quelques larmes libératrice avant de retrouver avec avidité un nouveau livre où je suis sure de trouver un échappatoire momentanée, un monde où une fin heureuse est possible.  
>La lecture a toujours été une évasion. un moyen de rêver d'un hypothétique bonheur; même si celui-ci n'est destiné qu'à des personnages fictifs.<p>

Quand tout devient trop lourd je m'autorise une sortie avec ma voisine.  
>Leah, jeune mère célibataire aussi, forte et indépendante. Avec elle, je peux me relâcher un peu, je ne ressens pas le besoin de la protéger. Cela me permet donc de profiter réellement de mes soirées, en oubliant pour quelques heures mes obligations.<p>

Le samedi tant attendu arrive vite, je me retrouve chez Alice pour l'après-midi afin qu'elle puisse jouer à barbie Bella en vue de ma soirée.  
>Mes enfants dormiront chez elle ce soir.<br>Après 4 heures de torture esthétique, je suis fin prête et rejoins Leah .

Quelques parties de billards dans un pub et une fin de soirée en boite sont au programme.

Ma tenue ne reflète pas vraiment ma personnalité mais dans ces soirées là je préfère être une autre et les choix de ma soeur sont parfait pour cela. Une robe bustier noir toute simple avec cependant la fermeture éclair sur le devant et des escarpins noirs la compose. une chignon lache et un maquillage légers agrémente le tout.

Arrivées au pub, je laisse Leah passer devant, son regard froid dissuade les hommes de trop nous approcher et je suis plus qu'heureuse de la laisser jouer ce rôle là.

C'est totalement détendue que nous entamons notre troisième partie, on s'amuse bien et les soucis sont restés à la maison.  
>Une main sur ma hanche me fait revenir à la réalite. Je me retourne brutalement pour me retrouver face à une haleine plus que douteuse.<br>- Hey chérie, ça te dis de jouer avec une autre queue ?

Je relève les yeux et détaille le visage de l'importun : blond, le visage rond un peu poupin, même ses yeux bleu semblent fade.  
>Par habitude, je bascule automatiquement en mode revancharde.<br>- Je préfère garder celle que j'ai actuellement en main et si tu ne veux pas que je m'en serve pour faire remonter ton service 3 pièces jusqu'à l'œsophage, je te conseille de me lâcher immédiatement !

Il retire sa main et recule sous les ricanements de Leah. Je relève la tête et toise la pièce afin de m'assurer qu'un maximum de personne ait entendu ma tirade, espérant que cela découragerait d'autre élans de ce genre.

Ce soudain changement d'humeur me donne des frissons et délaisse Leah quelques minutes pour aller me ressaisir dans les toilettes. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour elle, je la sais capable de se défendre seule, de plus le pub et peu bondé et un vigile se tient dans chaque pièce.  
>Une fois arrivée, je me laisse glisser le long du mur et me positionne accroupi, les yeux fermés, la tête sur les genoux.<br>Force. Contrôle. Fierté. Force. Contrôle. Fierté Force. Contrôle. Fierté. Chuchoter mon mantra me permet de canaliser cet afflut d'émotions et petit à petit je me redresse, relève la tête et rouvrent les yeux.  
>Mon regard croise mon reflet dans les miroirs qui longent le mur en face moi. La Bella dure et fière est de retour, je sais qu'il me faudra un moment avant de pouvoir laisser retomber cette barrière. Un mouvement attire mon attention et remarque que je ne suis pas seule. Un homme se tient à l'entrée. Pas un homme, un Adonis ! Un visage carré, un nez droit, des cheveux d'une couleur presque irréelle: cuivre peut être ? et des yeux d'un vert émeraude. Chacun observant l'autre à travers le miroir. Je suis la première à lacher prise en me retournant pour fuir le malaise que je sens monter en moi. <p>

Gardant tout de même la tête haute je sors de la pièce en frôlant l'inconnu pour pouvoir sortir.


	3. Chapitre 2

Une heure déjà que nous sommes arrivées au New Moon et nous profitions de notre nuit. A peine arrivée, la pression était retombée. La musique assourdissante avait fait effet et c'est les yeux fermés que je dansais depuis.  
>Le fait que Leah fréquentait assidument ce club depuis de nombreuses années me permis de rencontrer bon nombre de ses amis. A ma grande surprise, mon inconnu était là aussi, assis dans un des carré VIP. Plus tôt dans la soirée, je l'avais vu discuter quelques minutes avec Leah, mais décider d'ignorer. Après tous je ne le verrais certainement plus et ne me voilant pas la face je devinais très bien qu'il ne chercher très certainement pas une fille aussi banal que moi.<br>Mes cheveux brun et mon regard marron me rendait juste invisible. Je n'attirais pas forcément les regards et je préférais d'ailleurs cela.

Accoudé au bar, je buvais lentement mon soda en rêvassant. La soirée était géniale, les yeux fermés, je balançais la tête au rythme des chansons.  
>Une pression sur mon bras me fis rouvrir les yeux.<br>Un homme plutôt charmant, brun, mat de peau, au regards noir se tenait juste à coté de moi.  
>- Je peux t'offrir un verre ?<br>- Non merci, Je n'ai pas encore finis le mien.  
>J'atténue mon refus avec un sourire, ne souhaitant pas le vexer.<br>- Le prochain alors ?  
>- Non, je ne préfère pas.<br>- Ça va c'est juste un verre !  
>Sur le point de sortir une réplique bien cinglante, je me sentis tirée en arrière par 2 mains sur mes hanches. Je tournais vivement la tête et reconnue mon inconnu fixant le brun.<br>Il baissa ses yeux sur moi, adoucissant son regard  
>- Un problème ?<p>

Comme hypnotisée, je le fixais sans aucune gêne sans même penser à répondre à sa question.  
>Doucement et sans me lâcher, il se plaça devant moi, me fît poser mon verre et m'entraîna sur la piste.<br>Nos corps se balançaient lentement, totalement déconnectée du monde et du rythme soutenu de la musique.

POV Edward

La jeune femme, dans mes bras, m'intriguait. Tantôt douce et fragile, tantôt forte et fière. Quand je l'avais vu rentrer dans le pub accompagnée de Leah, j'avais été sur d'avoir une soumise devant moi. Son regard baissé, sa façon de se tenir derrière son amie et de la laisser imposer son autorité m'avaient amené à ses conclusions.

Je ne l'avais plus quitté des yeux. Elle était belle, naturellement belle. La conversation de mes amis, tout comme l'attention des quelques autres femmes du pub devinrent obsolète, il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Son rire était le plus beau son, et ses mouvements, bien qu'un peu maladroit par moment étaient la grâce incarnée. Elle était un ange dans ce monde de monstres.  
>Voir cet homme l'approcher m'avait crispé mais je ne m'attendais pas à l'entendre lui répondre de cette façon. Passant de chaton chétif en lionne enragée en quelques seconde.<p>

Je voulais essayé de comprendre, c'est pour cela que je l'avais suivi dans les toilettes des femmes. Je l'avais vu s'accroupir , si fragile qu'une brise l'aurait renversé, et se relevée en marmonnant devenant forte et inébranlable. Je l'avais vu baisser les yeux tout en gardant la tête haute, toute en contradiction, une énigme qui m'obsédait.

Connaissant les habitudes de Leah, j'étais parti à leur suite au New Moon. La voir danser, les yeux fermer, totalement dans son monde m'avait éblouï. Plus je la regardais, plus je la voulais; mais surtout, je voulais la comprendre.  
>J'avais rencontré Leah, il y a quelques années au Black hours, club BDSM le plus select de Seattle. Elle comme moi sommes des dominants même si elle, contrairement à moi, se contente des scènes au club, jamais chez elle.<br>Elle avait remarqué mon intérêt pour son amie et était venue me mettre en garde. Isabella, m'avait-elle appris, ne faisait pas partie de notre monde. Ne connaissait rien au plaisir BDSM et surtout, combattait violemment son coté fragile et soumis et ce, depuis de nombreuses années.

Je saurai la convaincre de laisser tomber sa carapace, il le fallait. Il me la fallait.

Ramenant mon esprit au présent, je resserrai ma prise sur Isabella. Sa tête contre mon torse, la mienne dans ses cheveux. Humant son parfum comme un camé qui en a après sa dernière dose. Ne pouvant déjà plus m'en passer.  
>- Isabella, Tu veux venir à ma table, boire un verre ?<br>Elle releva le visage vers moi.  
>- Tu as l'avantage sur moi. Je ne connais pas ton prénom.<br>- Tu as raison, ton amie a laissé échappé cette information lorsque nous nous sommes salués. Je m'appelle Edward et je suis plus qu'enchanté de faire ta connaissance belle Isabella.  
>Ses joues rougirent sous le compliment.<br>- Enchantée aussi Mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella et oui je voudrais bien un soda.

La gardant toujours contre moi, je nous dirigeais vers le carré VIP qui m'étais réservé. Et dire qu'elle ne me connaissait pas ! moi le célibataire le plus recherché de l'état de Washington selon les magasines people.

Après avoir commandé nos verres auprès d'un serveur un peu trop intéressée par ma cavalière, nous nous installâmes face à la piste dans un silence un peu gênant, je décidais donc d'ouvrir la conversation afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur la jeune femme assise à mes cotés.  
>- Alors, charmante Bella, d'où viens-tu ?<br>- De forks, une petite bourgade pas très loin.  
>-Sérieusement ? j'y vis aussi ! où plutôt j'habite dans la forêt à quelques kilomètres.<br>- C'est donc toi le nouveau propriétaire de la maison blanche, la maison hantée de notre enfance, celle qui faisait crier d'effroi tous les enfants de mon école. Tu es donc Eward Cullen, une personnalité d'après ce qu'il se dit. Je ne t'ai pourtant jamais vu en ville.  
>- Je n'y vais jamais, je travaille sur Seattle et ne rentre que le soir.<p>

Nous fûmes interrompu par Leah.  
>- Je vais rentrer Bella, tu viens ?<br>- J'arrive, tu me laisses 5 minutes.  
>- OK, je t'attends devant.<p>

Bella se retourna vers moi, un petit sourire contrit au lèvres.  
>- Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai passé une excellente soirée. J'espère que l'on se reverra.<p>

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir comme ça, il fallait qu'elle reste avec moi. Je rapprochais mon visage du sien et lui murmurais à l'oreille.  
>- Restes s'il te plait, je te raccompagnerai. Finie la soirée avec moi.<br>Elle avait l'air perdue, ne sachant plus que décider  
>- Je ne peux pas laisser Leah rentrer seule.<br>- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle, je la connais plutôt bien, elle peux se débrouiller seule.

Décidé à la faire céder, je l'embrassais. Depuis que je l'avais vu j'en avais eu envie. Doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Quand je la sentie répondre à mon baiser, je ne me retins plus, attaquant sa bouche avec frénésie, espérant lui transmettre la passion qu'elle m'inspirait.  
>Elle se recula la première, essoufflée.<br>- Tu devras me ramener chez moi au plus tard à sept heure  
>- Il n'y a pas de soucis, tu y seras.<br>- Je dois aller parler à Leah.  
>- Je t'accompagne.<p>

La gardant toujours près de moi, nous nous arrêtâmes au vestiaire pour récupérer son gilet et sortîmes du club.  
>Son amie attendais sur le parking. Quand Bella la vît, elle s'éloignât de moi pour la rejoindre. Elle discutèrent ensemble quelques minutes, s'embrassèrent, puis Leah monta dans sa BMW et quitta le parking.<p> 


	4. Chapitre 3

Salut à tous ceux qui me lisent :)

On m'a fait remarquer que ma description de la famille de Bella était un peu évasive et embrouillée alors voici un récapitulatif :

- Peter, Renesmée et Carlie enfants de Bella

- Rosalie et Alice sœurs de Bella

- Kimberly, Jared, Colin et Rachel enfants de Rose

- Leeloo fille d'Alice

- Angela et Ben amis de Bella et Leah amie et voisine de Rose et Bella

J'espère que vous y verrez plus clair.

Bonne lecture

- Pour cette nuit, sois mienne, laisse-moi te montrer, laisse-moi faire.  
>A quoi bon résister, j'avais accepter de le suivre jusqu'à chez lui, ce n'était pas pour reculer maintenant. Pour toute réponse, je me contentais de hocher la tête.<p>

- Suis moi.

Il me pris la main et me dirigea à travers la maison jusqu'à sa chambre. Arrivés près du lit, il me releva la tête et commença à m'embrasser.  
>Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec le premier, il était plus doux, plus tendre, très certainement destiné à me mettre en confiance. Doucement il nous fit approcher du lit.<p>

- Allonges toi sur le dos.

Cet ordre murmuré au creux de l'oreille me fit frissonner et je me surpris à lui obéir sans même y réfléchir.  
>Edward me rejoignît, s'agenouillant à mes cotés, fît glisser sa main de mon épaule à mon poignet, s'en saisis et le releva au dessus de ma tête sans jamais quitter mon visage du regard.<br>Je le sentis attacher ma main et commença soudain à m'affoler.

- Non ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
>-Détend toi, je ne te ferais pas de mal. je te le promets. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Je te promets que tu aimeras.<p>

Il continua à me parler mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Sa voix de ténor parvenait à me détendre et le laissais donc recommencer avec mon autre main. Il se déplaça entre mes jambes qu'il écarta avec ses genoux. Lentement, il fît descendre la fermeture de ma robe jusqu'à l'ouvrir complètement, en écarta les pans. Il fît glissé ses doigts sur mes hanches, attrapant mon shorty noir pour me l'enlever. Il se pencha ensuite sur moi, approchant son visage de mon cou.

- Superbe ! mais on ne mets pas ce genre de robe en boite sans arrière pensée Isabella. Quelles pouvaient être les tiennes pendant que tu te préparais ?

Physiquement dépendante de lui, je me refusais à lui répondre, souhaitant ainsi garder une part de moi à l'abri. Avouer que je souhaitais me défaire de ma vie même pour quelques heures me semblais impossible à mettre en mots.

- Tu me confies ton corps mais pas ton âme. je le comprends, il faut une confiance totale pour cela. je vais te montrer que je mérite la tienne belle Isabella.

Comment lui dire que ma "confiance" en la gente masculine a été détruite avant même d'exister, que cela serais probablement impossible d'y arriver, que j'étais trop abimée pour céder un jour. Je me contentais donc de le fixer en espérant qu'il abandonne le sujet.  
>Un nouveau foulard apparu, qu'il déposa sur mes yeux, faisant accélérer mon cœur, si cela était encore possible. Ainsi entravé du toucher et la vue, je me sentie encore plus déboussolée.<p>

Il commença à m'embrasser, de mon cou à mon épaule, descendant lentement entre mes seins qu'il malaxait . Ne pas le voir décupler les sensations. Mon corps bouillonner littéralement sous ses lèvres et ses mains.  
>Sa bouche continua à descendre atteignant trop lentement à mon gout, mon centre plus qu'humide. Il me lécha , jouant de ses dents sur mon clitoris.<p>

- Ed ... warddd  
>- Tu est si belle, et ton goût est à la hauteur de ta beauté. Tout en toi chantes pour moi. Laisses toi aller belle Isabella.<br>Une de ses mains rejoignît sa bouche, fît passer un doigt entre mes lèvres intimes avant de l'enfoncer dans mon vagin.  
>- HUmmm<p>

Mes hanches commencèrent à s'agiter, demandant plus. Il rajouta un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième tout en continuant ses vas et viens. La boule de chaleur qui se formait au creux de mon ventre en devenait douloureuse. Quand son pouce vint se frotter sur mon clitoris, j'explosais dans un cri.  
>Sa langue lapa mes plis, me nettoyant de ma jouissance.<br>Il remonta lentement sur mon corps, sans pour autant peser sur moi. ses doigts frôlèrent ma bouche entrouverte avant de s'y enfoncer.  
>Je les suçais sans retenue lui arrachant un râle. Me gouter à travers lui m'excita davantage et je me cambrais afin que nos corps se touchent davantage. Il était nu. A quel moment avait-il fait tomber ses vêtements ? je ne le saurais jamais mais ça m'importais peu.<br>Son érection frottait sur mon pubis à chaque mouvement de mon bassin, nous arrachant gémissements et grognements.  
>Je sentie le bandeau se desserré, me rendant ainsi la vue. Mon regard s'ancra automatiquement au sien.<p>

- Je veux te voir à ton apothéose.

Il pris mes jambes; les passa l'une après l'autre autour de sa taille et me pénétrât enfin d'un coup sec, butant au fond de moi, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir.  
>Il me remplissait totalement, m'étirant au delà de ce que je pouvais imaginer et l'obligeant à s'immobiliser pour laisser mon corps s'adapter au sien.<p>

- Tu es si ... serrée,... si ... chaude.

Il sorti complètement de moi, me laissant une sensation de vide intense. Sous mes râles de mécontentements, il me fît son sourire en coin, celui qui me faisait tant craquer, se mit à genou, attrapa un oreiller, le glissa sous mes fesses et me repénétrat violemment. Entrant en moi jusqu'à la garde. Commençant des vas et viens brutaux. Plus de tendresse, juste de la passion brute, Celle qui nous consumais depuis ce premier baiser et qui attendait sa délivrance.  
>Nos bassins s'entrechoquaient, faisant grossir à chaque coups de butoir le feu au fond de moi.<p>

- Jouis ... pour ... moi

Sa main avait rejoins mon clitoris et le pinça fortement. Mon second orgasme éclata violemment, me faisant resserrer sur son membre et hurler son prénom.  
>Il me suivit dans la jouissance quelques secondes plus tard, retombant sur moi, sa tête contre mon cœur.<br>Trop vite à mon gout, il se redressa, défit les liens qui me retenais au lit et se leva. Je tentais de me me lever aussi mais mes épaules et mes bras trop endoloris ne me le permirent pas.

- Restes allongée.

Il revint vers moi, me fit tourner sur le ventre, s'installa sur mes fesses, un genou de chaque coté de mon bassin et commença à me masser les épaules et les bras. Ses mains étaient grasses et l'odeur sucrée qui me parvint me fit penser qu'il devait utiliser de l'huile de massage.  
>Mes muscles se détendirent rapidement et je sombrais dans un sommeil profond.<p>

Une caresse sur ma joue et une voix douce me sorti de ce sommeil sans rêve.

- Jolie Bella, il faut se lever.

J'ouvris les yeux, un peu désorientée, ne reconnaissant ni la voix, ni la chambre où je me trouvais. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me remémorer la soirée, ou plutôt la fin de soirée. Je rougie et me cachais, de manière assez puérile je l'avoues, sous le drap. je m'imaginais très bien ce à quoi je ressemblais avec mes cheveux en bataille, le maquillage de la veille et les rougeurs. Ca ne devait pas être très glorieux.

- Ne te caches pas de moi, tu es tellement belle. De plus il est 6h00 et j'ai promis que tu serais chez toi avant 7h00, et bien que j'aimerais te garder pour moi encore un peu, tu dois sortir des draps ma douce.

J'acceptais finalement de m'asseoir, prenant soin de garder le draps sur ma poitrine.

- Merci de m'avoir réveillée. Il faudrait que j'aille à la salle de bain.  
>- Bien sur, c'est la porte juste là. Je vais à la cuisine, café ou thé ?<br>- Café s'il te plais.

Après qu'il soit sorti de la pièce, j'observai la chambre où je me trouver et me rendis compte que je ne reconnaissait rien de cette pièce.  
>La veille, trop occupée à le contempler, je n'avais rien vu de la chambre. Un lit baldaquin , une commode et deux tables de chevets étaient les seuls meubles de la pièce. Après un passage rapide à la salle de bain je redescendis à la recherche de la cuisine. j'avais revêtu ma robe, à défaut de vêtement plus confortable mais était rester pied nus, les escarpins à la main.<p>

Je le trouvais accoudé au plan centrale de la cuisine, une tasse à la main et une autre fumante devant lui.

- Tu saurais où est mon sac ?  
>- Juste là, tu l'avais laissé dans la voiture, je l'ai ramené.<p>

Je le remerciais en attrapant la tasse qu'il avait avancé vers moi, me saisis de mon sac pour vérifier mes messages.  
>Un message d'Emmett me fis recracher mon breuvage sacré sous le regard ahuri d'Edward. J'aurai pu en rire si je n'avais pas était aussi angoissé, ma sœur Rose avait eu des contractions une bonne partie de la nuit et devait se rendre rapidement à l'hôpital.<p>

- Je dois rentrer maintenant, j'ai une urgence !  
>- Rien de grave ?<br>- Non pas grave mais urgent, ma sœur va accoucher.  
>- OK, on y va .<p>

Je composais le numéro d'Emmett tout en suivant Edward jusqu'au garage.

- Bella ! Je suis trop content que tu appelles. Rose est ingérable, je sais plus comment faire !  
>- Mets les valises dans la voiture, je serai là dans moins de 10 minutes.<br>- Les valises sont justement le nœud du problème, elle en a 5 rien que pour elle et 2 pour le bébé.  
>- Alors installes là dans la voiture, j'arrive.<br>- OK, merci Bells

Je raccrochais. Ma sœur ne changerait jamais. Ce constat me fît sourire. Rose et Alice était des accros de la mode, découcher une nuit représentais un déménagement, alors un accouchement et plusieurs nuits en maternité était compliqué à gérer.  
>J'indiquai la route à Edward et arrivâmes rapidement devant chez ma sœur. Elle avait besoin de moi et paniquer ne servirai à rien alors durant le trajet, je m'étais répété inlassablement mon mantra.<p> 


	5. Chapitre 4

Pov Edward

Le trajet c'était fait dans le silence. Après son appel, Bella avait fermé les yeux pour ne les rouvrir qu'une fois la voiture arrêtée. Elle avait une fois de plus changé, elle n'était plus fragile ou timide, mais déterminée et sure d'elle.  
>A peine arrivée, sa portière s'ouvrit et un géant apparu.<p>

- Merci Bella. Elle est dans la voiture. Hey tu fais quoi avec Edward ?

Elle se crispa.

- Vous vous connaissez ?  
>- Ben oui, il vient à la salle chaque semaine, mais comment tu le connais ?<br>- Ne te mêles pas de mes affaires Emmett et allons plutôt régler Tes problèmes avec Ta femme.

Elle se retourna vers moi, me fît un timide sourire, me remerciais et sortie de la voiture en courant.  
>Je ne remarquais que maintenant qu'elle était pieds nus mais cela ne semblais pas la déranger. Emmett, lui était resté à coté de la voiture, me regardant étrangement.<p>

- Alors, tu la connais d'où Bella ?  
>- On était à la même soirée hier.<br>- Et ...  
>- Comme elle te l'a dis, ça ne te regarde pas.<br>- Contrairement à ce qu'elle pense, ça me regarde. elle n'est pas aussi dure qu'elle veux le faire croire et je ne laisserai plus personne la blesser.

Sans même me laisser le temps de répondre, il parti vers la maison où 3 enfants attendaient sur le perron.  
>Je sorti de la volvo et contemplai le capharnaüm ambiant. Les enfants étaient affolés, Emmett se tenait à coté de la voiture où Bella était accroupi discutant avec celle que je supposé être sa sœur. Des valises étaient empilées sous la véranda.<br>Bella se releva et se retourna vers Emmett

- Va chercher 2 de tes T-shirt et joggings et rajoutes les aux valises du bébé, elle s'en contentera en attendant ce soir que je lui amène les autres valises.  
>- OK<p>

Elle se retourna vers la maison pour s'adresser aux enfants.

-Kim, fait rentrer tes frères et prépares le petit déjeuner.

Les enfants entrèrent au moment ou Emmett sorti de la maison, attrapa deux valises pour les mettre dans le coffre de la voiture.  
>Elle avait l'air si sure d'elle, avec tous ce petit monde qui lui obéissait sans discuter. Même la sœur capricieuse semblait se montrer raisonnable en sa présence. Son assurance n'enlevait rien à sa douceur, et c'est avec un sourire satisfait qu'elle regarda la voiture quitter l'allée.<p>

Bella avait complètement occulté ma présence et se dirigeait vers la maison. Je ne comprenais pas l'attrait qu'elle exerçait sur moi. J'avais toujours étais attiré par des femmes fragiles, pour qui hausser le ton ou diriger étaient des épreuves. Des femmes naturellement soumises.  
>Et j'étais là, en admiration devant elle, tantôt intrigué, abasourdi ou ému selon la situation. Vénérant sa soumission et admirant son courage et sa ténacité.<br>Je décidais, pour le moment, de mettre de coté ce genre de pensée et attrapais son sac, qu'elle avait encor oublié dans ma voiture. Je la rejoignis alors qu'elle commençais à se débattre avec les valises restées sous la véranda.

- Tiens prends ton sac, je vais t'aider pour les valises.

Elle releva la tête pour me regarder. Mon Isabella était revenue, avec ses rougeurs et son sourire timide. Comment arrivait-elle à faire cela ? Diriger toute une maisonnée en un claquement de doigt et en une seconde devenir une jeune fille fragile et inquiète.

- Merci, mais je ne veux pas te déranger plus longtemps. Ne t'embêtes pas, je devrais y arriver.  
>- Ne dis pas de sottise et indiques moi plutôt où je dois les poser.<br>- Il faut juste les mettre dans l'entrée. je les récupèrerai plus tard.

J'attrapais deux des valises et la suivis à l'intérieur de la maison. Les enfants étaient attablés dans la cuisine et nous regardèrent des que nous avions passé la porte.

- Kimberly, tu peux surveiller tes frères, il faut que j'aille me changer.  
>- T'inquiètes tatie Bella, je gère.<p>

Elle pris son téléphone, envoya un message et se retourna vers moi.

- Encore merci Edward.  
>- Pas de soucis, tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?<br>- J'habite à deux maison d'ici.

Elle me fît un sourire, ramassa ses escarpins et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Tu comptes y aller pieds nus ?  
>- J'ai déjà les pieds sales et je ne veux pas salir les chaussures et puis je n'ai que deux pelouses à traverser.<p>

Son portable bipa, elle répondit rapidement au message avec un grand sourire en sortant de la maison. je la suivi et, une fois sur la pelouse la pris dans mes bras tel une mariée pour la ramener chez elle.

- Hey, je peux marcher tu sais ?  
>- Tu risques de te blesser, laisse moi m'occuper encore un peu de toi.<p>

J'accompagnais ma réponse d'un sourire en coin. Elle se détendit, me montra sa maison avant de passer ses mains derrière mon cou. La tenir ainsi dans mes bras réveilla mon désir d'elle et c'est presque en courant que j'arrivais devant sa porte. Je la déposais, le temps de la laisser ouvrir et la repris avec moi pour la faire entrer. Elle releva la tête, des questions plein les yeux.

- La salle de bain est en haut je suppose ?

Ma voix était rauque, presque cassée par mon envie d'elle. Elle du s'en apercevoir, car elle hocha la tête en fixant mes lèvres.

- Tu supposes bien, deuxième porte à gauche.

Arrivés dans la pièce je l'assis sur le lavabo et me jetais sur ses lèvres, si douce, qui m'avais tant manqué. Je fis descendre la fermeture de sa robe, m'arrêtant une fois ses seins libéré et commença à les sucer. La veille, dans mon empressement à la gouter, je m'étais privé de ce plaisir et je compter bien y remédier. Elle rejeta se tête en arrière tandis que je taquinais ses pointes dressées vers moi. Je l'aidais à se mettre debout afin de la débarrasser de cette robe encombrante sans cesser mon attention, suçant, mordant et malaxant sans retenue. Une fois le bout de tissu à terre, je la détaillais et remarquais l'absence de dessous.

- Dis-moi belle Isabella, n'as tu pas honte ? ça t'arrive souvent de te promener sans sous vêtement ?

Ses charmants rougissements refirent leurs apparition, à mon plus grand plaisir.

- Il était sale, je ne pouvais pas le remettre.  
>- Et tu as bien fait. Va dans la douche, je te rejoins.<p>

Je me déshabillais rapidement en récupérant un préservatif dans la poche de mon jean pour le mettre à portée de main et me glissais derrière elle, approchant ma bouche de son oreille.

- Touches-toi pour moi belle Isabella, fais toi du bien en pensant à moi.  
>- Je .. j'ai jamais ...<p>

Sentant son embarras, je me saisis de ses mains et les plaçaient sur ses seins, l'incitant , tout en embrassant sa nuque . Quand je la sentie se détendre, je fis descendre une de ses main vers son sexe, dirigeant un de ses doigt le long de ses plis.

- Doigtes toi

Abandonnée à son plaisir, elle fit ce que je lui demandais sans s'apercevoir que je ne tenais plus se mains. Elle était un appel à la luxure. La voir ainsi, dégoulinante sous cette douche, ses cheveux mouillés frôlant mon torse, ses fesses se frottant contre ma verge représenté pour moi le summum de l'érotisme.  
>Ses gémissements emplissaient la pièce. Tout en l'admirant, je me mis le préservatif et enroulai ses cheveux autour d'une de mes mains pendant que l'autre retirais sa main de son vagin pour l'appuyer contre le carrelage, la cambrant de la plus délicieuse des façons.<br>Lentement, je m'inserrai en elle.

- Han ... Ouuuuui

J'avais retrouvé mon paradis. Elle était ce corps qui avait été sculpté pour moi. Mes lents vas viens nous rapprochaient de l'extase.

- PPLuuuuuuuuuuuuusssssssss

Je me retirai d'elle, en serrant les dents, embrassant son dos, ses omoplates.

- Que dis tu belle Isabella ? Qu'attends tu de moi ?  
>- Pluusss ... fo.. fort !<p>

J'entrai à nouveau en elle d'un coup sec, tirant plus sur ses cheveux et sa hanche.

- OOUUUUUUIIIIIIIII

Mon bassin tapait de plus en plus fort contre ses fesses. Mon Isabella voulait un peu de brutalité (d'accord beaucoup à ce stade), je l'en aimais davantage. Plus rien n'avait de sens mis à part le claquement de nos corps, nos souffles erratiques et nos gémissements étouffés.  
>Je la redressais, sans cesser mes coups de butoir, collant son dos contre mon torse, faisant descendre la main qui tenait ses cheveux vers son sein tandis que l'autre descendais dans sa chatte.<p>

- JOUIS AVEC MOI

Pinçant son clitoris et un téton, nous atteignîmes l'orgasme en même temps mêlant nos cris une dernière fois.

Je la gardais contre moi, sentant ses jambes lâcher. Quand je la sentie plus stable, je la relâchais pour me débarrasser du préservatif. Je la rejoignis rapidement, pris son shampoing et commença à lui laver ses cheveux, les lui rincer, la regarder se laver, lui frotter le dos, déjà en manque de sa peau.

Je sorti de la douche, lui tendant la serviette toujours sans un mot.

M'essuyer sans la lâcher des yeux.  
>Me rhabiller en ne voyant qu'elle.<br>Lui murmurer en la fixant.

- Je t'attends en bas.

Je la vis hocher la tête avant de me détourner.


	6. Chapitre 5

Pov Bella

Je le regardais sortir de la salle de bain, encore enroulée dans ma serviette et incapable de réfléchir. J'allais dans ma chambre pour m'habiller rapidement. Un jean et sweatshirt feraient l'affaire avec mes éternelles converses noires. Je me brossais rapidement les cheveux en une queue haute et descendis. Il était assis sur les marches du perron. Même de dos il était charismatique. J'étais devenu pathétique et maintenant que le retour à la réalité était survenu, il allait falloir mettre les choses au claires.

En moins de douze heures j'avais fait tout ce que je m'étais promis de ne jamais faire. J'avais couché avec quelqu'un de Forks qui, en plus, connaît ma famille je l'avais fait rentré chez moi et le pire dans tout ça : je l'avais laissé me contrôler. Je mentirais en disant que ça ne m'avais pas plu, je m'étais sentie enfin moi, enfin libre, (ce qui est assez paradoxal quand on est attachée). J'avais pu lâcher prise. Même si je saisissais l'ironie de la situation je ne pouvais pas la laisser perdurer. j'avais vite compris qu'il était un dominant, Rose m'avait beaucoup parlé de ce monde là et même si je supposais qu'il n'était pas comme Royce, il restait un danger pour ma famille.

Décidée à mettre fin à cette histoire, je m'approchais et m'assis à coté de lui.

- Il y a du monde chez ta sœur.

Je le regardais, lui fixant ma camionnette garée dans l'allée de Rose.

- Ma sœur Alice m'a ramené ma voiture pour que je puisse porter les valises à Rose et surveilles les enfants en attendant que je revienne.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Il fallait pourtant que je mettes les choses au clair. On ne pouvait pas continuer à se voir malgré l'alchimie qu'il semblait y avoir entre nous. Il fallait que je lui dises même si je sais que ça sera douloureux , même si ça voulait dire que je ne devais plus être moi.

- Avec toi je vais à l'encontre de presque toutes mes règles.

Il tourna son visage vers moi, ancrant ses yeux dans les miens.

- Les règles sont faîtes pour être transgressées.  
>- Pas celles-la, c'est trop risqué.<p>

J'avais chuchoté ma réponse avec l'impression de trahir un secret. Je lui devais une explication mais n'arrivais pas à lui dire.

- Risqué pour qui ? je ne te ferai jamais rien que tu ne veuilles, je ne te ferai pas de mal Bella.  
>- Il n'y a pas que moi à prendre en compte.<p>

Son visage se crispa, il était agacé. Sa voix devint tranchante.

- Alors c'est pour tes sœurs, madame capricieuse n'accepterait pas que tu ais un semblant de vie ?

Je me relevais d'un bond, ne supportant pas son attaque contre Rose. Et c'est furieuse que je lui répondit.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi, de ma vie ou de ma famille. Quoique non, tu dois en savoir un peu quand même. Je ne suis pas stupide, nos rapports de cette nuit et même de ce matin n'était pas vanille n'est-ce pas?

Son visage se décomposa, j'avais visé juste en le supposant adepte du BDSM. Lancée par ma colère, je continuais ma tirade.

- Alors tu dois connaître ce cher Royce King, mon enfoiré d'ex beau frère ? Il a fait parti un temps de votre cercle très "privé". Ma sœur ne mérite ni ta méchanceté gratuite, ni la pitié que je peux voir dans tes yeux maintenant.

Puis je partis, presque en courant.

- Bella, attends !

Je ne l'écoutais pas et continuais d'avancer.

- Maman

Je relevais la tête et vis Peter et Carlie qui venait de sortir de chez Rose pour se jeter dans mes bras. J'attrapais ma fille et saisis mon petit homme par la main, refusant toujours de regarder derrière moi et entrais chez ma sœur.

Je devais avoir une sale tête puisque Alice, que rien n'arrêtes jamais dans sa quête du moindre ragot, ne me posa aucune question.  
>Renesmée nous avait rejoins dans l'entrée et je serrais mes enfants contre moi. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour réussir à me détendre rapidement.<p>

La journée passa vite. Rosalie donna naissance à une petite princesse : Rachel et c'est épuisée que j'allai la voir après avoir laissé les enfants à Alice.

- Hey la famille Mac Carthy, Elle est où la princesse ?

Ma sœur leva les yeux de son bébé pour me sourire et me montra le couffin entre elle et Emmett.

- Il faudrait aller chercher les valises, je n'ai pas eu le courage de les monter.

Mon beau frère se leva et sorti après avoir embrassé sa femme et son bébé.

Je m'installais auprès de ma sœur pour contempler ma petite nièce qui dormait sagement.  
>Ma sœur me fixait, elle avait toujours su deviner mes états d'âme et cette fois ne faisait pas exception.<p>

-Bella, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Je ne voulais pas la regarder, sentant mes yeux s'humidifier.

- Rien ma Rose, je suis juste fatiguée, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.  
>- Ne me ment pas, je vois bien qu'il y a un problème. C'est à cause du gars qui t'accompagnait ce matin ?<br>- On peux dire ça, oui, mais t'inquiète pas, ça va vite me passer.  
>- Je l'ai vu quand j'étais dans la voiture, Je le connais je crois, je suis pas sure, tout s'embrouille dans ma tête quand je pense à cette période.<br>- Ne pense pas à ça, je ne le laisserai pas s'approcher de notre famille, tu n'as rien à craindre.  
>- Je ne le crains pas. Tu sais, je crois que c'est lui qui a essayé de m'aider quand j'étais enceinte de Jared mais j'avais refusé, j'avais eu peur de ce que Royce ferait à kim si j'acceptais.<p>

Je la regardais un peu perdue.

- Tu essaies de me dire quoi Rose ?

Emmett rentra avec les premieres valises, coupant la conversation.

- Je vais récupérer les autres et après je dois aller faire un tour à la salle. Tu pourras rester jusqu'à mon retour Bell's ?  
>- Sans problème, par contre on a du envahir votre maison, c'est la plus grande et avec tous les enfants c'était plus simple pour moi. Il faudra que tu me dises ce dont tu as besoin si tu penses rester ici .<br>- Oui je reste, j'irai juste à la salle quand toi ou Alice serait là, je ne veux pas qu'elles restent seules. Il me faudra juste des rechanges.  
>- Ok Alice t'en amènera demain matin.<p>

Il reparti laissant le silence peser entre Rose et moi. Emmett revint, déposa les dernières valises et parti à la salle.

-J'étais enceinte de 5 mois quand c'est arrivé.

Je me retournais, regardant ma sœur. Elle fixait le mur, plongée dans des souvenirs que j'aurai aimé pouvoir effacer.

- Nous étions arrivés au club. Je ne me souviens plus pourquoi mais Royce était en colère contre moi. Je ne voyais rien de ce qui se passait car je devais garder la tête baissée. Il était tellement jaloux.

sa voix devint un chuchotement et je me rapprochais pour pouvoir l'entendre.

- Il ne supportais pas que je regarde un autre homme. Puis on m'a bousculé et j'ai relevé la tête. C'était un réflexe, je ne pensais pas à mal en le faisant.

Elle s'était mise à pleurer et je maudis Royce pour ce qu'il lui avait fait et Edward pour lui avoir fait remonter tout cela, la faisant pleurer en ce jour qui n'aurait du être que du bonheur.

- Tu n'as jamais rien fait de mal Rose, rien n'était de ta faute.

Mais elle ne m'écoutais pas, trop plongée dans l'horreur de ses souvenirs.

- Il m' a attrapé les cheveux et m'a jeté par terre, appuyant ma tête contre le sol en criant " Tu ne dois rien regarder d'autre que ça " . Puis j'ai sentie la pression sur mon crâne disparaître et quelqu'un me relever. C'était ton gars, Edward Cullen, très connu dans ce milieu. Deux autres hommes sont venus retenir Royce pendant qu'Edward me proposait de rester. Je me souviens qu'il me parlait doucement, me demandait si je voulais voir un médecin pour mon bébé, si je voulais qu'il me protège de l'autre. J'ai refusé. J'avais peur. Plus pour moi, j'avais dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps, mais pour Kim. Si Royce rentrait sans moi il aurait pu s'en prendre à elle pour se venger de mes erreurs.  
>- Chut, ne pleures plus, je comprends ce que tu essaies de me dire.<br>- Non tu ne comprends pas ! Après ça, Royce a été bannis du club. C'est un club BDSM pas une salle de torture et ce qu'il a fait cette nuit là n'a pas été toléré. Blesser dans le but de faire souffrir n'est pas de la domination. Chaque soumis ou soumise à le droit de dire stop et Royce n'acceptait pas cela. Si j'avais eu ce droit là, ça n'aurais pas autant dégénéré.  
>- "Blesser sans faire souffrir" ne veut rien dire Rose.<br>- Si. Certaines douleur peuvent mener au plaisir, je te parles pas de se faire tabasser, comme c'était le cas pour moi, mais une fessée ou d'autre trucs comme ça. Tu peux me croire, au début, quand Royce voulait me faire accepter ce monde, j'étais bien. J'avais enfin trouver un exutoire à ma timidité, une sorte de délivrance que je n'ai plus depuis. Edward n'est pas comme Royce, il avait la réputation de prendre soin et de respecter ses soumises. Même si je n'avais pas le droit de parler dans ses soirées là, j'écoutais. Elles étaient heureuses de le retrouver, vantant ses mérites dans la playroom.

Elle tenta de sourire mais ce fût rater, son visage était trop marqué par sa peur et sa tristesse.  
>Je m'allongeais près d'elle, la serrant contre moi. C'est comme ça qu'Emmett nous trouva à son retour. J'embrassai ma soeur et ma nièce, salua mon beau-frère et reparti.<p> 


	7. Chapitre 6

Mon quotidien avait repris, alternant travail et famille, retrouvant une normalité.

Trois semaines était passées depuis la naissance de Rachel, depuis ma dispute avec_ lui._  
>Trois semaines que je faisais semblant de sourire. Comment un type que je n'avais connu que quelques heures pouvait m'atteindre à ce point?<br>Trois semaines que je le croisais un peu partout. Lui qui m'avait dit ne jamais venir dans Forks s'était soudain trouvé une passion pour cette bourgade.  
>Trois semaines que l'on se saluait poliment avant de se tourner le dos et de repartir chacun de son coté.<br>Trois semaines où aller au parc, aux courses, en ballade étaient devenu une corvée craignant de le voir une fois de plus.

Aujourd'hui, le soleil était de sortie et nous avions donc décidé d'aller un peu au parc à la sortie de l'école. Les enfants jouaient dans l'aire de jeu pendant que Rose, Alice et moi étions installées dans l'herbe. Peu de gens venait nous saluer, nous nous étions toujours tenues en retrait des autres parents préférant rester dans notre bulle ou rien ne nous atteignait. Angela et Ben s'étaient joint à nous et cela nous suffisait. Dans ces moments là, j'arrivais à oublier, profitant simplement de la présence de ma famille. Je décidais de me joindre aux enfants dans leur partie de cola maya.

C'est épuisée mais riant aux éclats que je me laissais tomber dans l'herbe rapidement suivi par Cassie et Colin.  
>Du coin de l'œil, je vis Rose s'approchait et s'accroupir près de moi.<p>

- Ne m'en veux pas, mais je vais aller lui parler.

J'avais de suite compris de qui elle me parlait et le cherchais des yeux. Il était assis à la buvette à l'entrée du parc à quelques mètres de nous. Mon estomac se tordis. Je regardais ma sœur avec incompréhension.

- Je veux pouvoir le remercier d'avoir essayer de m'aider, j'en ai besoin.

J'acquiesçais, incapable de dire un mot. Mon euphorie étant retombée dans le néant et rejoignis la couverture ou Alice, le bébé et Angela étaient installés.

- Où va Rose ?

Ne sachant que dire à ma sœur, je lui répondis simplement.

- Elle voulait saluer une connaissance.  
>- Plutôt charmant la connaissance. Si je n'avais pas mon Jazzou, je le croquerai bien.<p>

Je n'écoutais plus leurs divagations sur Edward et me contentais de les fixer. Rose s'était assise à sa table et semblais prise dans une discussion intense. Certains hommes installaient à la buvette semblèrent surpris de voir l'une de nous sortir du groupe. Ils la dévisageaient sans pudeur et je pouvais sentir la gène de Rose. Même si je les comprenaient, Rose avait un corps et un visage tout droit sortis des magazines de mode, je les haïssais de ne voir en elle que ça, tout comme Royce.

Emmett été différent. Il avait bien sur été subjugué par sa beauté, mais il avait appris à la connaître, avait été patient face à ses peurs. Il avait fait face à sa timidité et la traitait comme la princesse qu'elle était.  
>Il avait débarqué dans sa vie comme un prince qui coure au secours de sa princesse, au sens propre du terme. Avec un sourire, je me rappelais ce jour où sans son aide je n'aurais pas pu éloigner Royce.<p>

**Flashback**

_Je venais de finir le bain de Renesmée quand le téléphone sonna._

_- Bella c'est Rose, il est là avec des types, il arrêtes pas de taper à la porte, ._  
><em>- Calmes toi, mets les enfants dans ta chambre et appelles la police j'arrive.<em>  
><em>- Non Bella il est pas seul.<em>  
><em>- Fait ce que je te dis, je m'en occupe ne t'inquiètes de rien.<em>

_Je raccrochais et regardais par la fenêtre de mon salon. Ils étaient trois, Royce et deux de ses acolytes. Je composais le numéro de Jake, mon meilleur ami, vivant à la Push._

_- Jake, Royce est là, essaie d'arriver vite et emmène quelques gars, il est pas seul. Je vais essayer de le calmer._

_Je ne lui laisser pas le temps de répondre car il aurait essayé de me dissuader, j'envoyais mes enfants dans une des chambres, m'emparai de la batte de base ball de Peter et sortis de la maison me dirigeant vers celle de ma sœur en criant._

_- Qu'est- ce que tu fou là ?_  
><em>- Toi dégages, tu m'as pris ma femme et maintenant je vais la récupérer. Je m'occuperais de ton cas plus tard.<em>  
><em>- Elle ne veux pas repartir avec toi alors va t'en, tu sais ce que je peux faire si tu fais des histoires.<em>  
><em>- Elle va rentrer! Elle a pas le choix! et tu n'oseras jamais t'es qu'une petite conne sur qui je vais prendre ma revanche.<em>  
><em>- N'oublies pas ce que j'ai fais ce jour là Royce, on touche pas à ma famille sans en payer le prix. <em>

_Je me mis devant lui, furieuse qu'il ait osé rompre son engagement et je savais déjà comment le lui faire payer._  
><em>Il se retourna vers ses amis titubant un peu, surement quelques bouteilles vidées avant de venir.<em>

_- Occupez- vous d'elle, je vais récupérer ma femme et mes enfants._

_Un de ses gorilles m'attrapa le bras pour me lever de devant la porte. L'autre bras parti dans le même temps accompagné de la batte. Je du frapper fort car le type me lâcha mais le second vint l'aider, me serrant le poignet jusqu'à me faire lâcher mon arme de fortune. Je n'ai pas vu venir le jogger et celui qui me tenait le poignet ne le vis pas non plu. Un coup de poing dans sa mâchoire lui fît lâcher sa prise._  
><em>C'est à ce moment là que Jake et les gars de la Push arrivèrent sur leur moto dans un dérapage général. Ils laissèrent tomber leurs bécanes pour se jeter sur Royce et les deux gars.<em>

_Quand la police arrivât c'est un chaos qu'ils trouvèrent devant chez ma sœur. Il a fallut plusieurs heures pour qu'il puissent démêler l'histoire et grâce aux témoignages du jogger et de quelques voisins, mes amis de la Push n'eurent aucun problème, il faut dire qu'ils s'étaient laissés emporté, à ma grande joie, et avaient pas mal amochés les trois enflures. Jake s'était même occupés personnellement de Royce qui du finir sa soirée aux urgences._

_Pendant que Jake me hurler dessus, me traitant d'inconsciente, le jogger se présenta à ma sœur, qui avait enfin pu sortir de chez elle, comme étant Emmett Mac Carthy._

**Fin du flashback**

Rose, en s'asseyant à mes cotés me sortie de mes pensées.

- Il pense encore à toi, ça se voit. Et il s'est excusait pour ce qu'il t'avait dit sur moi.

Elle avait ce petit sourire, qui me disait qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec cette histoire.

- J'en suis ravie et ce n'est pas mon cas, je ne pense plus à lui !  
>- Mens à qui tu veux mais pas à moi Bella.<p>

Elle se retourna vers les filles et entra dans leur conversation.  
>Lui parler avait vraiment du lui faire du bien, car elle souriait en discutant avec Alice et Angie. Je détournais les yeux vers lui. Il me regardait, souriant avec hésitation. Il avait perdu son assurance et ce simple constat me fît lui sourire en retour.<p>

- Maman, tu viens jouer à trap-trap ?

Je me retournais vers ma fille et me levais d'un bond.

- Et c'est qui le loup ?  
>- C'est toi!<p>

Je partis en courant derrière elle, ayant retrouvée ma bonne humeur.

La fin de semaine arrivât vite, et il avait été décidé qu'une soirée feu de camp se déroulerait à la plage de la Push. Jake et moi étions de corvées de courses et nous nous disputions comme d'habitude sur la quantité de nourriture à acheter.

- Il faut au moins 4 paquets de plus Bella  
>- Mais on a en déjà pris 10, ça devrait amplement suffire.<br>- Les gars et moi on a besoin de manger correctement, on est pas des poids plume !  
>- Non vous êtes des ventres sur pattes ou des gouffres sans fond !<br>- pfff on a des corps d'athlètes qu'il faut entretenir. Hey Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je me retournais pour le voir se diriger vers nous.

- Je fais mes courses comme tous le monde ici.  
>- Bella j'te présente mon pote Eddy, il va à la salle de sport d'Emmett.<br>- Je sais, bonjour Edward.  
>- Bonjour Bella, et Jacob arrêtes de m'appeler Eddy.<p>

Il avait répondu à Jake sans cesser de me regarder.

- Dis, on fais un feu à la Push ce soir, tu veux venir ? Y aura les gars et quelques filles comme ma Bella qui se feront un plaisir de nous servir de bon HotDog.

Je le regardais, habitué à ses répliques un brin machiste.

- Mais bien sur, si tu comptes sur moi pour te servir tu crèveras de faim !

A ma plus grande surprise, Edward éclata de rire à ma réplique.

- Pourquoi pas, je verrais si je peux passer et rassures toi Bella, je ne demanderais à personne de me servir, je le ferai tout seul comme un grand.

J'esquissais un sourire

- Vaut mieux si tu comptes manger.  
>- Alors on se retrouve au coucher du soleil sur la plage.<br>- OK à ce soir

C'est Jake qui détourna mon attention du départ d'Edward.

- Tu vois on sera plus nombreux que prévu, il en faut plus !  
>- Un paquet seulement.<br>- Mais ...  
>- Il n'y a pas de "mais". Oh et puis tu m'agaces Jake !<p> 


	8. Chapitre 7

**Pov Edward**

J'allais enfin avoir la chance de pouvoir arranger les choses avec Bella. Bien que les soirées feu de camp n'étaient pas vraiment ce que je préférais, je n'allais pas laisser passer cette occasion.

Quand elle m'avait annoncé que nous ne pourrions plus nous voir, que je lui faisait transgresser trop de ses propres règles, que j'étais un risque pour les siens je m'étais mis en colère, parlant et jugeant trop vite.  
>Ma colère n'était rien comparée à la fureur qui s'est saisie de Bella. La tête haute, les yeux lançant des éclairs, les poings serrés, prête à combattre. Sa tirade m'avait refroidis, elle avait eu un aperçu de mon mode de vie et malheureusement c'était le pire qu'il puisse exister puisque c'était par l'intermédiaire de Royce king. J'avais à peine eu le temps de me ressaisir qu'elle tournait déjà les talons. Entendre l'enfant l'appeler "maman" avait fini de m'achever. Figé au milieu de la pelouse fixant les yeux de la petite fille dans les bras de Bella. Des yeux chocolat identique à ceux de sa mère.<p>

J'avais passé une semaine sans savoir trop quoi faire, ne sachant pas si je pourrais concilier une relation vanille avec mon coté dominant mais ne pouvant m'empêcher d'essayer de la voir. J'avais donc commencé à me balader dans Forks et grande première pour moi, j'avais même fait mes courses moi même. J'avais appris à apprécier le café servit à la buvette du parc, qui sans vouloir faire de pub déplacée, était délicieux.

Le samedi suivant, j'étais allé au Black Hours en espérant y croisé Leah et chance pour moi ce fût le cas. De notre discussion j'avais compris que si je voulais que Bella s'intéresse au relation BDSM, il allait falloir que moi aussi je tente de comprendre son monde car la comprendre _Elle_ n'était pas suffisant. Si je voulais faire tomber ses barrières, il faudrait que je fasses des concessions, une relation exclusivement axée sur mon mode vie était à exclure.

Je m'étais donc appliqué à cela, ne me contentant plus de l'admirer de loin mais aussi de regarder autour d'elle.  
>Elle s'habillait simplement, cachant ses formes sous de larges pulls, ne parlait à presque personne et jamais aux hommes. Lançant des regards réfrigérants à quiconque osé l'aborder. Mais se comportait très différemment avec ses proches, toujours souriante et avenante, douce et joyeuse auprès d'eux. Souvent entourée des enfants de sa famille, jouant même avec eux. Elle paraissait si juvénile dans ses moments là qu'il était difficile de croire qu'elle était mère.<br>J'avais aussi observé sa famille. Ses sœurs qui tout comme Bella, ne parlaient à personne. Leurs enfants, très autonomes, les plus grands s'occupant souvent des plus petits. Cette famille vivait dans un monde que rien n'atteignait, un cercle fermé que personne n'osait approcher. Seuls les beaux frères de Bella semblaient être sociables. Je connaissais bien Emmett, j'allais à sa salle de sport depuis déjà plusieurs années. Jasper bien que plus réservé, discutait régulièrement avec d'autres personnes, bien souvent des parents d'élèves au parc. Ils étaient le lien vers l'extérieur.

Je fût assez surpris que Rosalie vienne me parler. J'en avais appris bien plus ce jour là en quelques minutes. Grâce à elle, je m'étais remis à espérer et le sourire de Bella quand sa sœur était retournée la voir m'avait complètement décidé. Je la voulais Elle, peu m'importais les concessions à faire et les barrières qu'il y auraient sur ma route, je saurai nous trouver un équilibre.

**Flashback**

- Bonjour, je peux m'assoir quelques minutes ?  
>- Bien sur.<p>

Je la regardais étrangement, me demandant ce qu'elle me voulait. Très certainement me demander de laisser sa sœur tranquille.

- Je voulais vous remercier.

Ne sachant pas trop de quoi elle parlait, je la laissais continuer.

- D'avoir essayer de m'aider à l'époque où ...

Sa voix se cassa.

-Déjà, je pense que l'on peux se tutoyer. mais pourquoi avoir refusé, je pouvais te soustraire à sa folie, j'avais les moyens de l'éloigner de toi.

Elle me fît un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

- Ma fille était à la maison, si j'étais restée sous la protection du club ce soir là, il serait rentré et aurait pu s'en prendre à elle pour se venger de ma désobéissance. Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque.  
>- Je comprends mieux.<p>

Je réfléchissais à ses paroles. Je me rappelais avoir été plus que surpris par son refus ce soir là, la soustraire à ce type m'avais paru la seule chose à faire vu que j'étais le seul à avoir assez de moyen et d'influence pour m'opposer à lui. Royce été un homme cruel et mauvais, autant en affaire que dans sa vie privée et je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il ne lâchait jamais prise.

- Je ne veux pas être indiscret, mais comment tu as fais pour que Royce ne t'oblige pas à retourner avec lui ? Il n'est pas du genre à laisser ce qu'il croit lui appartenir.

Je la vît hésiter, regarder sa sœur puis moi. Elle se décidât enfin à me répondre après quelques minutes de réflexions.

- Moi je n'ai rien fait, c'est Bella ... Ce jour là, Royce avait engueulé Kimberly. Je ne l'ai pas supporté. Il pouvait me faire ce qu'il voulait mais le voir crier sur notre fille a été ce qui m'a fais réagir. Je me suis interposée. Inutile de préciser que ça ne lui a pas plu et qu'il me l'a fait comprendre. Quand il en a eu fini avec moi, il m'a demandé de lui servir un café, comme si la crise qu'il venait d'avoir, n'avait pas eu lieu. Je le lui ai servit mais j'y avait rajouté deux somnifères. Des qu'il s'est endormit, j'ai appelé Bella. Elle est arrivée rapidement accompagnée de Jake.

- Son ex-mari ?  
>- Non, c'est un quileute, son meilleur ami depuis le jardin d'enfant, c'est le seul homme en qui elle a entièrement confiance. Son ex-mari a toujours craint Royce, il a refusé de se mêler de cette histoire.<br>- Mais comment a t'elle fait pour le tenir éloigner de toi, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il ne soit pas venu te chercher des qu'il s'est réveillé.  
>- Bella et Jake ont rapidement fait quelques valises et nous ont ramené à la Push. Il savait où Bella habitait et elle nous pensait plus en sécurité entouré de la bande des quileutes et elle a eu raison. Des que nous sommes arrivés un médecin et un policier nous attendaient et les gars montaient la garde autour de la maison de Jake. Bella a une petite armée à disposition si elle le souhaites. Bref, je me suis fait soignée, j'ai portée plainte et moins d'une heure plus tard on me donnait à mon tour un somnifère pour que je me repose. Je n'ai revue Bella que 3 jours plus tard. Après que je me sois endormis, elle était retournée chez moi avec Jake. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils y ont fait, ils n'ont jamais voulut en parler. Si Jake est rentré dans la nuit, Bella n'est revenue que trois jours après et Royce acceptait de signer un divorce à l'amiable acceptant même une clause restrictive concernant la garde des enfants. Il n'a droit de les voir qu'une fois par mois, sans sortir de Forks et en présence d'un membre de ma famille. Et depuis, il n'a essayer de nous récupérer qu'une seule fois. Et là encore c'est Bella et Jake qui l'en ont empêché.<p>

Elle avait finis de raconter, me fixant étrangement pendant que je réfléchissais à ce que je venais d'apprendre.

- Tu tiens à elle .Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle soit si rancunière envers toi.

Elle souriait, attendant une réponse.

-Je t'ai traité de capricieuse. Elle n'a pas apprécié.

Je grimaçais, me rappelant la réaction qu'avait eu Bella à ce moment là. Rosalie, elle, riait franchement.

- Je comprends maintenant. Bella ne supporte aucune attaque envers nous. Bien qu'elle soit la plus jeune de nous trois, elle est la plus forte et nous protège depuis que nous sommes petites.  
>- Je m'en suis aperçu un peu tard. Je tiens tout de même à m'excuser, je n'avais pas à te juger.<br>- Je ne t'en veux pas et je lui ferais part de tes excuses, elle devrait apprécier. Et puis, je peux comprendre que tu ais pensé cela de moi vu mon comportement ce jour là.  
>- Je suis pas sure qu'elle souhaite me reparler un jour.<br>- Laisses lui du temps. Je lui ai parlé. Je lui ai expliqué que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, que tu avais essayé de m'aider. Je lui ai aussi dis que le club n'était pas horrible, au contraire. J'y avais trouvé ma place avant que tout ne dégénère puis d'avoir été bannie.

Son humeur avait encore changée, elle semblais triste et pleine de regret.

- Royce a été éjecté mais pas toi. Tu feras de nouveau partie de ce monde si tu le veux.  
>- Je ne pense pas qu'Emmet apprécierait cela. Il connait mon passé, ou du moins une partie et bien qu'il soit plutôt dominant, il me vénère tel une princesse de porcelaine qui risquerait de se briser à tout moment.<br>- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'être dans une relation dom/sous en 24/7; vous pouvez vous contenter de scènes occasionnelles pour tester vos limites à chacun. Et même durant une scène, le but n'est pas de briser sa soumise mais de repousser ses limites. Tu devrais lui en parler si tu ressens le besoin de retourner, il pourrait te surprendre.  
>- Je vais y penser. Par contre je sais que toi tu as toujours eu un penchant pour les relations domsous 24h sur 24 et 7jours sur 7; et si tu t'intéresses à ma sœur ça ne sera probablement pas possible.  
>- C'est vrai que toute mes relations " durables " étaient avec des soumises déjà formées qui n'attendaient rien d'autres de nos rapports. Mais je me suis toujours lassé rapidement alors peut être que j'ai besoin de plus, je n'y avais pas pensé avant de la rencontrer.<br>- Tu dois savoir que rien ne passera avant ses enfants, ni son bien-être et encore moins ses envies. Et aussi qu'à force de se battre pour sa famille elle a une fierté et qu'il te faudra éviter de la mettre à mal. Elle a besoin de lâcher son contrôle mais elle ne le fera pas au dépends de sa famille. Pour elle, les hommes sont dangereux pour les femmes mais encore plus pour les enfants, c'est pour cela qu'elle est toujours seule, elle a peur pour eux.  
>- Je te remercies d'être venue me parler et je saurai me souvenir de ton conseil.<br>- Je vais y aller, je ne suis pas à l'aise si près de ce genre de mecs.

Du menton elle désigna une table où trois types la dévisageaient, et s'éloignât rapidement pour rejoindre ses sœurs.

**Fin du flashback**

Bella avait trouvé le moyen de faire flancher King. Bien que cela m'impressionnais (après tout, beaucoup de personne rêverait d'avoir cet enfoiré à leur merci), j'étais aussi inquiet car je me doutais qu'il trouverait une façon de se venger.  
>Contre toute attente, elle ne fuyait pas tous les hommes, Bella était proche des quileutes, en particuliers de Jacob et chance pour moi, il allait me permettre de me rapprocher d'elle. Maintenant, il me restait à découvrir si ils étaient réellement "juste ami". Au walmart il avait bien dit "ma Bella" et j'avoue ne pas avoir beaucoup apprécié. Savoir qu'elle évoluait auprès de plusieurs hommes me perturbais, je mettais habitué à ce qu'elle les évite.<br>Je pensais avoir réussie à cerner Bella mais il me rester à comprendre pourquoi elle était devenu si protectrice envers les siens et pourquoi elle avait appris à se cacher derrière sa colère et sa peur. Ce soir, j'allais découvrir une autre facette de sa vie et j'espérais que cela m'éclairerai un peu plus.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Pov Bella**

La soirée se déroulait tranquillement. L'arrivée d'Edward m'avais un peu perturbé mais je m'étais vite habituée à sa présence discrète. Alice et moi nous occupions des enfants, Rose et Emmett étant restée chez eux avec Rachel car elle était encore trop petite pour être si tard dehors.

Les hot-dogs avaient été englouti et Paul grattait sa guitare donnant à la soirée une ambiance festive. Quil et Claire dansaient, Jake faisait virevolter Nessie sous les rires de Carlie et Kim. Jasper et Alice discutaient près du feu en câlinant leur fille. Peter, Jared et Colin se chamaillaient avec la bande de quileutes.

Assise un peu à l'écart, j'observais tout mon petit monde évoluer.  
>Je connaissais les quileutes depuis toujours. Billy, le père de Jake avait été le meilleur ami de mon père et à sa mort, il avait continué à venir nous voir et à s'occupait de nous quand tout partait en vrille à la maison. Je le considérais un peu comme mon deuxième père, même mes enfants l'appelaient papi à sa plus grande joie.<br>Perdue une fois de plus dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas venir Edward. Il s'installât près de moi.

- Je suis désolé.

Il était mal à l'aise, on pouvait vite comprendre que s'excuser ne faisait pas parti de ses habitudes. J'appréciais d'autant plus l'effort qu'il venait de faire.

- Je le sais, Rose me la dit.  
>- Je ne suis pas comme lui Bella. Je ne te blesserai jamais. Ni toi, ni ta famille.<p>

Je restais silencieuse, ne désirant pas commenter ses propos, continuant à fixer ma famille.

- Bella regardes-moi.

Sa main avait saisit mon menton, m'incitant ainsi à lui faire face.

- Je n'ai jamais blessé une femme et encore moins un enfant. Je ne suis pas comme ça !  
>- Chaque homme a sa part d'ombre, tu ne fais pas exception, même si tu ne t'en es pas encore aperçu.<br>- Bien sur qu'une part de moi est plus sombre. Mais contrairement à ce que tu penses, je l'assume. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il y a des règles dans les relations BDSM. Je n'ai jamais dépassé les limites qu'imposaient mes partenaires. Je n'ai jamais rien fait qu'elles n'aient voulu.

Je me rappelais la discussion que j'avais eu avec Rose le jour de la naissance de Rachel.

- Rosalie m'en a parler, elle avait entendu parler de toi.  
>- J'ai voulu l'aider, si j'avais su pour sa fille, j'aurai fais les choses autrement.<br>- Elle me l'a dis aussi. Je voulais d'ailleurs t'en remerciais. Peu de personne aurait osé se mettre en travers du chemin de Royce.  
>- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, j'ai fais ce que j'ai jugé bien même si j'aurai pu faire mieux. Je sais que c'est toi qui à réussi à sortir ta sœur de tout ce merdier.<br>- On ne s'en prends pas à ma famille impunément. Maintenant Royce le sait.  
>- Il se vengera Bella, je le connais assez pour t'assurer qu'il fera tout pour arriver à ses fins.<br>- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, mais je sais aussi que si il arrive à avoir ce qu'il veut, il perdra tout : son statut et son argent et avec un peu de chance même sa liberté.  
>- Et que veut-il selon toi ?<p>

**Pov Edward**

- Moi. Me briser comme il l'a fait pour Rose.

Elle se leva et rejoignit Jacob sans un regard pour moi.  
>Je sentis mes cheveux se dresser sur ma nuque. L'entendre me donner cette réponse de façon si calme m'horrifier. N'avait-elle donc aucun instinct de survie ?<br>L'imaginer, elle si douce, entre ses mains à lui me donnât la nausée. Il allait falloir que je surveille King car je ne pourrais jamais supporter qu'il pose ses sales pattes sur elle et même si je n'arrivais pas à faire changer Bella d'avis à mon sujet, je ne le laisserait pas s'approcher d'elle. Mon désir de la protéger me surprit, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment préoccupé des autres sans contrepartie et ce besoin de la savoir en sécurité me déstabilisait.

Une bande de jeune qui avait apparemment décidé de finir leur soirée sur la plage s'approchât de notre groupe. Ils y furent bien accueillît jusqu'au moment où l'un deux décidât de tenter sa chance auprès de Bella. Avant même que je me soit levé, Jacob s'était mis entre eux leur demandant de partir. Je remarquais aussi qu'elle n'avait pas chercher à lui répondre, qu'elle ne s'était pas braquée, laissant son meilleur ami s'en occuper et je me m'y à espérer qu'un jour elle me fasse suffisamment confiance pour la protéger à mon tour.

Je l'observais s'agiter autour des enfants avec Alice pendant que les garçons commençaient à ranger. La soirée était apparemment finie. Je les rejoignis afin d'aider tout en écoutant les conversations.

Quelques uns des gars se disputaient pour savoir qui emporterait les bières restantes; Alice grondait les enfants qui ne voulaient pas partir et continuaient à s'éparpiller; Quil et Jacob se disputaient au sujet d'une partie de pêche qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain.  
>Un coup de sifflet strident retentit, stoppant tout le monde. Chacun se retournant vers Bella, qui, les mains sur les hanches, affichait un air contrarié, si différente de la jeune fille qui s'était cachée derrière son ami quelques instants plus tôt.<p>

- Les bières ont été payées par Jake et moi alors ce sera lui qui les récupèrera; Kim, Jared et Colin vous dormaient tous chez tatie Alice et tonton Jazz alors en voiture de suite ! Quil, demain je travaille alors mes enfants dorment chez Jake donc le départ de ta partie de pêche ne se fera pas à 5h mais à une heure raisonnable.

Et comme pour le jour de l'accouchement de sa sœur, tout le monde obéit sans discuter. Les affaires furent remballées à une vitesse records et le feu éteint.  
>Je rejoignis Bella qui s'évertuait à attacher ses enfants dans la voiture de Jacob.<p>

- Bella, pourrait-on finir notre conversation ?  
>- Je sais pas. Je ... dois aller coucher mes enfants chez Jake et aussi récupérer ma camionnette que j'ai laissé devant chez lui.<p>

Je fermais les yeux, tentant de respirer correctement. "Ne pas s'énerver, rester patient" était devenu ma nouvelle devise.

- S'il te plais, juste discuter, je ne ferai rien d'autre.

Cette fois-ci elle me regarda franchement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu crois sincèrement que si l'on se retrouve seulement nous deux, on se contentera de discuter ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi comment ça va finir.  
>- Et ça serait si terrible que ça ? laisses moi une nuit, juste une comme la dernière fois. Je n'attendrai rien d'autre.<p>

Je me surpris à prier n'importe quelle divinité d'intercéder en ma faveur pour qu'elle accepte alors qu'elle réfléchissait, semblant peser le pour et le contre.

- OK pour ce soir, je serai chez moi dans environ une heure. Je suis rarement seule alors si tu veux me "parler" c'est très certainement le bon moment.  
>- Merci, à tout à l'heure. Je t'attendrais devant chez toi.<p>

Je tentais de garder un visage impassible alors que je m'imaginais en train de faire la danse de la victoire comme un ado avec un trop plein d'hormone. Jacob me sortis de mes pensées en interpelant Bella.

- Bell's faut y aller, suis naze.

Après un signe de tête elle monta dans le véhicule tandis que je retournais vers le mien.

J'étais passé chez moi pour une douche rapide et moins d'une heure plus tard, j'arrivais devant chez Bella. Son vieux pick up étais déjà garé dans l'allée.  
>C'est une Bella vêtue d'un bas de jogging et d'un vieux teeshirt qui m'ouvrit. Elle aussi avait apparemment pris une douche car ses cheveux humides cascadaient dans son dos. Sans un mot, elle se décala afin de me laisser entrer.<p>

- Tu veux un café ou un thé ?  
>- Un thé sera bien.<p>

Je la suivi dans le salon où un plateau avec du café et une théière étaient déjà posés sur la table basse.  
>Un silence pesant s'installât, il fallait que je me lance si je voulais réussir à nous faire avancer.<p>

- Bella ...

Elle releva la tête de sa tasse, incertaine et perdue; tellement fragile. Mon Isabella était revenue, il ne tenait qu'à moi de ne pas la brusquer aux risques de la voir basculer sous son masque de dureté.

- Quelles sont ces règles que tu t'imposes ? Celles que tu as transgressé en étant avec moi ?

Elle semblait chercher ses mots, hésitant peut-être par peur de trop se dévoiler.

- Je ne vois pas trop en quoi c'est important.  
>- Ça l'est. Comment te convaincre de me laisser une chance si je ne sais pas ce que tu me reproches ?<br>- Je ne te reproche rien. Ces règles me permettent juste de mieux nous protéger.

Elle semblait perdue, enfermée dans un monde qu'elle avait elle même barricadée.

- Contrairement à ce que croit la plupart de la population de Forks, je ne vis pas uniquement pour ma famille. Il m'est arrivée d'avoir des aventures. Jamais avec un gars d'ici. Jamais avec un gars qui connaissait, de près ou de loin un membre de ma famille. Jamais chez moi. Ne jamais être sous son contrôle et surtout jamais aucune rencontre avec mes enfants. Je les ais toutes grillé avec toi.  
>La première règle, je l'ai brisé consciemment. Tu m'avais dis venir de Forks et j'ai quand même accepté de te suivre mais je ne pensais pas ... je suis tellement ... banale, et toi ... tellement parfait ... il y a tellement de filles mieux que moi, je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais me revoir, je pensais ... que ce serait pour toi l'histoire d'une nuit. Je ne pourrais pas t'apporter ce que tu ... recherches. Je ne suis même pas sure d'être capable de ...<br>- Shhhtt ...

Je m'accroupis devant elle, décidé à lui dire comment moi je la voyais, à lui faire comprendre qu'elle était tout sauf banale.

- Tu ne te vois pas clairement. Sais tu ce que je vois en toi ? Sais tu à quel point tout en toi m'attire et m'intrigue ? Ta douceur d'âme qui m'émeut. Ton abandon que je n'ai eu la chance de vénérer seulement deux fois. Ta force de caractère qui t'as permise de surmonter toutes les épreuves que le destin a mis sur ton chemin. Ta loyauté et ton altruisme envers ceux que tu aimes qui me prouve à quel point tu es, de loin la meilleure personne que j'ai rencontré.

Elle me fixais, une larme coulant le long de sa joue tandis que je continuais mon monologue.

- Tes yeux dans lesquels je me perds si facilement, tes cheveux que j'aime tellement tenir quand je suis en toi, tes lèvres si douces. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que je voudrais faire à ta si belle bouche.

Tout en parlant, j'essayais de maitriser mon envie d'elle, mais mon corps agissait de son propre chef, mes mains frolants ses joues puis son cou, mes yeux ne quittant pas sa bouche, mon visage s'approchant du sien.

- Ta peau si parfaite qu'il me plais tant de caresser, ton odeur si légère et pourtant entêtante.

Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, doucement, ne voulant pas la brusquer mais désirant tellement plus. Mes doigts, frolant sa carotide, sentirent son pouls s'envolait à ce contact.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Salut à tous,  
>je souhaiterais remercier les lecteurs, lectrices qui me suivent et me soutiennent dans l'avancée de mon histoire.<br>S006, Grazie et misslacro, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews et espère que ce chapitre vous plaiera.**

**Pov Bella**

Ses lèvres sur les miennes, une des ses mains enserrant ma nuque tandis que l'autre remontait le long de mon bras. Sa tirade si passionnée et pourtant murmurée m'avait bouleversé. Sous l'afflux de sensations, je cédais. Trop fatiguée de me battre contre lui, contre les émotions qui faisaient rage dans ma tête.  
>Je répondis doucement à son baiser, encore hésitante, le laissant décider de la suite de notre soirée. M'avait-il embrassé seulement pour me montrer l'attrait improbable qu'il semblait avoir pour moi ou voulait-il aller plus loin ?<br>Je réfléchissais trop et c'est ses mains sur mes hanches, soulevant mon sweat, qui me sortirent de mes réflexions.

- Arrêtes de penser, lâche prise et acceptes de me laisser nous diriger.

Il avait chuchoté et front contre front, nous nous observions prudemment. Incapable de parler, je me contentais d'acquiescer avec un signe de la tête pour lui donner mon consentement.  
>L'instant était doux, tendre et j'attendais la passion brute que mon accord ne manquerait pas de déclencher chez lui. Il me surpris une fois de plus en continuant la course de ses mains remontant mon sweat ainsi que mon débardeur toujours aussi lentement.<br>Je levais les bras afin de l'aider à m'en dévêtir.

L'absence de soutien-gorge sembla le ravir. N'en pouvant plus de rester inactive, mes mains partirent à la découverte de son corps, passant sous son tee-shirt pour redessiner les contours de ses abdos. ses muscles se contractant sous mes caresses. Rapidement, il se débarrassa de son vêtement devenu gênant. Tout aussi lentement, il fît descendre mon bas emportant avec lui ma culotte, embrassant tout au long du chemin mes cuisses, mes genoux pour finir par mes pieds m'arrachant ainsi un gloussement.

- Ma belle Isabella est chatouilleuse à ce que je vois.

Ses yeux restés grand ouvert me détaillaient sans relâche, me faisant me sentir belle.

- Ne bouge plus.

A ces paroles je me figeais toujours assise dans le fauteuil, totalement nue, Edward agenouillé entre mes jambes. Se redressant légèrement, mettant sa tête au niveau de mes seins qu'il commençât à titiller avec sa bouche, ses mains caressant mon ventre, mes hanches, descendant lentement vers mon pubis. Sous mes râles de mécontentement, ses lèvres cessèrent d'œuvrer sur mes seins, ses mains descendirent sur mes genoux, qu'il tirât afin de me rapprocher du bord et les écartât au maximum. Je le fixais, brulant d'anticipation quand à son prochain geste.

- Reste comme ça, bien écartée pour moi.

Je rougis sous sa demande sans pour autant bouger d'un pouce. Sa voix et son ton m'excitant davantage.  
>Sans jamais rompre le contact, ses doigts remontèrent sur mes cuisses pour se diriger vers mon sexe, caressant mes lèvres qu'il écartât. Mon corps entier se crispa, demandant plus que cette caresse trop légère. Il passât sa langue de mon clitoris à mon vagin avant de commencer à titiller mon bouton.<br>Il enfonça soudainement deux doigts en moi me faisant cambrer.

Il se reculât brutalement; une tape claquât sur ma cuisse.

- Si tu bouges, j'arrête !

Contre toute attente, ce geste m'excitât davantage rendant le contrôle de mon corps encore plus difficile. Un gémissement de ma part attira son attention sur cet état de fait, comprenant ainsi que son geste m'avait plu. Ses pupilles déjà dilatées miroitèrent d'un nouvel éclat et ses doigts en moi reprirent leur mouvement sans que ses yeux ne quittent les miens, provoquant mon orgasme. Sous la puissance de celui-ci je criais son nom tout en ruant mon bassin contre ses doigts. Son autre main agrippant ma hanche afin de me maintenir en place. Brisant notre connexion, sa bouche allât rejoindre sa main afin de me nettoyer de ma jouissance.  
>Descendant doucement de mon paradis, je le sentis me redresser.<p>

- Accroche-toi à moi.

Je fis passer mes mains sur sa nuque tandis qu'il me soulevait pour s'assoir à ma place, dans le fauteuil, me posant sur ses genoux. Ma tête enfouie dans son cou.

- Isabella, touche-moi

Je me redressais afin de pouvoir mieux l'admirer. Ses yeux noircis par le désir happèrent les miens. Mes mains se décrochèrent pour partir à la découverte de son visage, soulignant chacun de ses traits. Sous la caresse, il ferma les yeux tandis que mes doigts continuaient leur périple en descendant dans son cou, sur ses larges épaules, passant par ses clavicules, s'attardant sur ses pectoraux.  
>Soudainement, la frénésie que j'avais tant eu de mal à retenir me pris et c'est assez violemment que ma bouche s'écrasât sur la sienne, mes mains continuaient à descendre mais se faisaient moins douces, moins légères. Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris par mon attaque alors que mes mains tentaient maladroitement de défaire la boutonnière de son jean, réussissant au bout de plusieurs longues secondes. Je me relevais afin de pouvoir lui enlever ce bout de tissu qui me gênait tant, attrapant au passage son boxer. Il m'aidât en surélevant légèrement son bassin. Il était enfin nu et pour la première fois, et malgré nos deux précédents ébats, j'allais pouvoir enfin l'admirer et le toucher.<p>

Mon impulsion s'était amoindrit et c'est calmement que je me repositionnais sur lui sans pour autant me coller à son sexe plutôt imposant. Je voulais savourer, apprendre à connaître chaque ligne de son corps. Mes doigts reprirent leur exploration, traçant les contours de ses muscles. Ma bouche se joignit à mes mains et je commençais à l'embrasser, partant de sa mâchoire pour continuer ma route dans son cou puis sur ses clavicules. Son odeur m'intoxiquait et je me faisais violence pour maintenir au calme mon envie de lui. Je me relevais, une nouvelle fois sans pour autant cesser mes attouchements, ma bouche descendant sur son torse, embrassant chaque parcelle de ce corps si parfait, titillant parfois de ma langue ou de mes dents. Ses gémissements me rendaient plus sure de moi et je continuais ma chute vers son nombril que je taquinais un instant avant de reprendre mon chemin. Ma bouche se posant enfin sur l'objet de ma convoitise. Embrassant et léchant sa longueur tandis que mes mains massais légèrement ses bourses.

- Ohh OUII ... ... Ta si ... belllle bou ... che ... Isab.. OH PUTAIN !

Sa réaction alors que je venais de l'aspirais m'électrisa et commençais donc des vas et viens rapides tandis qu'il balançait ses hanches et que ses mains agrippaient mes cheveux .  
>Le sentir frissonner me rendît fière, savoir que c'était moi qui le faisais réagir ainsi était grisant. Je continuais donc, creusant mes joues, taquinant son gland de ma langue. caressant d'une main la partie qui n'entrait pas dans ma bouche tandis que l'autre s'agrippait à sa hanche.<p>

- Je ... vais ... jouir!

Il tenta de me relever mais je ne me laissais pas faire le laissant venir dans ma bouche. Après avoir avalé, je le regardais, heureuse d'avoir enfin pu lui rendre le bien que lui m'avait fait.  
>Il émergea doucement, me fixant comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Il se redressa, me pris dans ses bras et nous installât dans le canapé. Bien que j'appréciais ce moment, il se faisait vraiment tard et je devais me levais tôt le lendemain.<p>

- Il faut aller dormir, je travaille demain.  
>- Tu fais quoi comme travail ?<br>- Je bosse en général pour des personnes âgées, je fais leur courses, leur repas, je m'occupes de tout ce qu'ils n'arrivent plus à faire. Des fois je leur tiens juste compagnie. Ça dépends des personnes et de leurs besoins.  
>- Ça te plais ?<br>- C'est pas le boulot dont on rêve quand l'on est petite fille mais j'aime la compagnie des anciens, j'aime leur simplicité. Et puis c'est pratique, la plupart apprécie quand j'emmène un des enfants avec moi quand on peux pas faire autrement. Alors, oui, je dirai que ça me plais.

Je me relevais, allais vérifier que les portes et fenêtres étaient bien verrouiller avant de retourner le chercher. Il commençait déjà à somnoler.

- Edward ! Viens.

Il ouvrit les yeux, attrapât ma main et me suivit dans la salle de bain. Commençant à me brosser les dents tandis qu'il me regardait, appuyé contre le lavabo.

- Tu en aurais une de rechange à me prêter ?

Je finie rapidement de me rincer la bouche avec un sourire en coin et ouvrit le placard pour en sortir une brosse à dent d'enfant.

- Désolé, mais je viens juste de changer la mienne et j'ai pas encor eu le temps d'en acheter une autre, j'ai que monsieur lapin qui soit neuve.

Faisant référence au lapin qui ornait les brosses à dents de mon fils.

- Mais je me sent l'âme généreuse, je veux bien t'épargner le dentifrice au gout barbe à papa et te prêter le mien.

Il rigolât franchement, se saisissant de la brosse à dent pour enfant et de mon dentifrice.

- Ta générosité te perdras, mais en attendant je veux bien en profiter.

Après qu'il eu terminé, nous allions dans ma chambre ou il s'assit sur mon lit pendant que j'essayais de trouver dans l'armoire quelque chose pour dormir autre que mes éternels tee-shirt trop grand et troués que je mettais habituellement.

- Reste comme ça, j'aime sentir ta peau contre la mienne.

Il s'était levé, collant son torse dans mon dos et m'entrainant vers le lit. Je réussis tout même à enclencher le réveil avant de nous blottir sous les couverture.

.  
>J'étais bien, au chaud, enveloppée dans un cocon. Encore à moitié dans le sommeil, je reculais l'instant d'ouvrir les yeux afin de profiter de cette sensation.<br>BIP ... BIP ... BIP  
>Armée de mon meilleur réflexe, je tapais sur mon engin de torture personnel mais un bras se resserrant autour de ma taille m'empêchât de me lever. Je réalisais soudain que j'étais nue, contre un autre corps nu ! ça ne m'étais plus arrivée depuis si longtemps que je mis plusieurs seconde avant de réaliser que j'avais dormis avec Edward.<br>Je me détachais doucement de son étreinte, espérant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. Je n'étais pas prête à faire face à mon choix de la veille, ni à ce que cela pourrait impliquer. J'attrapais quelques vêtements avant de filer sous la douche puis descendis à la cuisine pour mettre la cafetière en route. En attendant que mon breuvage sacré se fasse j'allais dans le salon afin de le remettre en ordre et ramasser nos vêtements abandonnés sur le sol.  
>Je retournais en cuisine afin de préparer quelques pancakes et boire mes tasses de café nécessaire au bon déroulement de ma journée.<br>Avant de partir je laissais un mot sur le plan de travail.

_Edward,_  
><em>J'ai du aller travailler.<em>  
><em>Il reste du café et des pancakes dans le four.<em>  
><em>Cet après-midi j'emmènerai les enfants au parc si tu veux te joindre à moi.<em>  
><em>En partant tu pourras laisser mes clefs chez Rosalie.<em>  
><em>Bella<em>

Je posais mes doubles des clefs à cotés du mot et appelais Rose. Malgré qu'il ne soit que 8h00 je savais qu'elle serait levée. Après l'avoir prévenue,elle me promit bien sur une discussion avec elle et Alice dès que possible. Je savais que je n'y échapperais pas et j'acceptais mon sort avec quelques grognements qui la firent rire.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Pov Edward**

A moitié conscient, flottant dans une odeur qui m'avait tant manqué ces dernières semaines, sans trop savoir d'où elle provenait, je repoussais le moment où je devrai ouvrir les yeux.  
>Me remémorant tout doucement les évènements de la veille, et ceux de cette nuit, je cherchais à tâtons la présence d'Isabella. Ne trouvant que des draps froids, je me redressais d'un bond, analysant tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi en espérant avoir un indice de sa présence.<br>Sur la chaise posée à coté de l'armoire je vis mes vêtements pliés. J'enfilais rapidement mon jean et partît à la recherche de celle qui hantait mes pensées.  
>Je trouvais son mot dans la cuisine. Il était froid, impersonnel. J'espérais sincèrement qu'elle ne regrettais pas notre nuit et commençais à stresser sérieusement pour cet après-midi.<p>

Décidé à ne me préoccupais de cela qu'en temps voulu, j'attaquais mon petit déjeuner. Tout en buvant mon café, je décidais de faire un tour de la maison, voulant profiter de l'absence de sa propriétaire pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur elle. Plus je la connaissais et plus j'avais de questions à son sujet. Quels étaient ces cauchemars qui la faisait pleurer en pleine nuit ? Sa peur des hommes envers les enfants était elle du à son ex-mari ? Elle avait eu l'air si fragile, si brisée en sortant du mauvais rêve qui l'avait agitait une bonne partie de la nuit. Et j'avais eu peur. Peur que son cauchemar fasse revenir ses incertitudes à mon sujet. Peur de ne jamais réussir à effacer ses larmes, même si je le souhaitais plus que tout. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Je chassais mes idées noires et commençais ma visite. J'entrai donc dans le salon ou des photos par dizaines ornaient les murs et les meubles. La veille, trop accaparé par Bella, je n'avais pas fais attention à ces morceaux de vies étalés sous mes yeux.  
>La plupart représentaient ses enfants ou ceux de ses sœurs. Les prises de vues étaient magnifiques, souvent prises dans l'action sans que le sujet en soit conscient. Était-ce elle qui les avait fait ? Dans tous les cas, le photographe était doué.<p>

D'autre, plus anciennes, représentaient Bella et ses sœurs, souvent accompagnées d'un indien. Je pensais reconnaître Jacob. Une photo en particulier, posée sur le vaisselier, attirât mon attention. Elle représentait deux hommes pêchant sur un vieux bateau. L'un étant plutôt grand moustachu, le regard rieur; il me semblais reconnaître en lui les yeux de ma douce. L'autre, tout aussi joyeux que son comparse était indien, très certainement un quileute. Sur le cadre fait main par un enfant, on pouvait y lire :"Nos papis". Je m'en saisis pour mieux l'analyser, au dos du cadre, ce travail d'artiste en herbe était signé par Peter. Leur père était-il un quileute ? Aucun des trois enfants n'étaient typés, j'avais donc supposé que ce n'était pas le cas.

Je reposais la photo et changeais de pièce pour remonter dans la chambre. Passant devant celles des enfants, je m'arrêtais devant la porte ou les noms de Renesmée et Carlie avaient été peint. Je souris à la lecture du nom de l'ainée des filles qui ressemblais étrangement à celui de ma mère. Peut-être verrais-je dans ces pièces un indice sur leur père mais le souvenir de Bella refermant les portes avant que je ne passe devant hier soir m'en dissuadât. Je continuais donc ma route vers celle qui m'avait accueillît pour la nuit. Contrairement au salon, seule deux photos s'y trouvaient, une sur chaque tables de nuit. La première étant ses enfants et l'autre ses sœurs posant avec leurs enfants et maris. Une porte de l'autre coté de l'armoire attirât mon attention. En entrant dans la petite pièce, je ne m'attendais pas à y trouver des étagères pleine de livre. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, posés dans un ordre très certainement connu d'elle seule. Trois pans de murs étaient couverts de romans fantastiques et classiques, autobiographie, pièces de théâtre où même encyclopédie. Sur le dernier mur (celui du coté de la porte), des centaines de CD, allant de la musique classique au Hip-hop en passant par du jazz, de la soul. Elle avait apparemment des gouts assez éclectique. Cette pièce était son monde, celui dans lequel elle s'était enfermée.

Ayant déjà trop fouillé dans sa vie, je décidais de sortir. Je finissais donc de m'habiller. Arrivé en bas, je rangeais ma tasse dans le lave vaisselle avec l'assiette qui avait contenu mon déjeuner, et après avoir bien fermé la maison , je me dirigeais vers celle de Rosalie. Je n'eus pas le temps de frapper à sa porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme souriante.

- Eh ben ! tu en as mis du temps !

Je souris moi aussi à cet accueil pour le moins inattendu.

- Bonjour Rosalie  
>- Bonjour Edward. Tu veux entrer boire un café ?<br>- Avec plaisir.

Après nous être installés dans la cuisine où elle nous servît une tasse fumante, un silence gênant s'installât. J'aurai aimé lui parler du mot que sa sœur m'avait laissé, peut être pourrait-elle m'éclairer sur les pensées d'Isabella. Mais je ne savais pas vraiment ce que sa sœur lui avait dis et hésitais sur la façon d'entamer ce sujet. Je n'eus pas à réfléchir plus longtemps car ce fût elle qui commençât la conversation.

- Alors ? toi et ma sœur ?

Elle souriait, c'était surement bon signe. Enfin je l'espérais.

- Que veux tu savoir exactement ?  
>- Ben vous êtes ensemble ou pas ? ou alors c'était juste une nuit comme ça en passant ? Et comment ça se fait que tu te soit retrouvé chez elle alors qu'elle était sensé passée la soirée à un feu de camp.<br>- Si on est ensemble, ça j'en sais rien. Elle m'a laissé un mot avant de partir travailler mais on peux pas dire qu'il soit très affectueux. Et puis, j'ai étais invité moi aussi au feu de camp par Jacob, c'est là que l'on a pu discuter un peu.  
>- Mais, une fois chez elle, vous n'avez pas juste "discuter" n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Non, nous ne nous sommes pas contenté de discuter.

Un autre grand sourire éclaira son visage.

- Bien, tu l'as son mot ?

Je le sorti de la poche de mon jean et le lui tendît. Elle le lu rapidement.

- Effectivement, il n'est pas très enthousiasmant mais ça ne veux rien dire. Tu sais, ma sœur à un sérieux problème avec les démonstrations d'affection, que ce soit physiquement, à l'oral ou à l'écrit. Ce mot ne veux rien dire mais je peux t'assurer que ce matin quand elle m'a appelé, elle n'avait pas l'air de regretter, elle était même plutôt de bonne humeur. Et puis elle t'as préparé ton petit déjeuner, chose qu'elle ne fais jamais pour personne, mis à part les enfants. Je pense que c'est bon signe.

Son enthousiasme me redonnais confiance pour notre rendez-vous de cette après-midi. Je voulais néanmoins mettre toutes les chances de mon cotés.

- Et comment je dois me comporter quand je la verrais ? Je sais même pas si je peux l'embrasser ou pas.

C'était une certitude, je me comportais comme un gonzesse dès qu'il s'agissait de conquérir Isabella.

- Je te l'ai dis, Bella à beaucoup de mal avec les démonstration d'affection. De plus, il y aura les enfants à proximité, il vaut donc mieux que tu évites de faire quelques chose qui pourrait la mettre mal à l'aise, mais si tu veux un conseil, le meilleur moyen pour la mettre de bonne humeur c'est de lui apporter un café. Elle en raffole, en particulier l'expresso servit à la buvette.  
>- Je peux te poser une question ?<br>- Bien sur, mais je te promets pas d'y répondre.

J'acquiesçais, comprenant qu'elle ne veuille pas trop étaler la vie de sa sœur sans son consentement.

- Qui est son ex-mari ? et pourquoi se sont-ils séparés ?  
>- La première c'est facile en même temps tu n'avais qu'à regarder sa boite aux lettre pour avoir son nom de famille étant donné que les enfants ont le même. Il s'appelle Démétri Volturi. Un commercial qui vit maintenant à Port Angeles.<br>- Il est quileute ?  
>- Non, d'origine italienne il me semble. En ce qui concerne leur séparation, c'est surement de ma faute. Il n'a pas apprécié que Bella passe moins de temps à s'occuper de lui. Quand je suis partie de chez Royce, j'étais vraiment mal et incapable de m'occuper de mes enfants correctement. Il m'a fallut du temps pour remonter la pente et c'est Bella et Claire, une des quileute, qui ont pris le relais. Je sais qu'il lui a demandé plusieurs fois de ne pas se mêler de la vie des autres pour se consacrer à sa famille mais elle a tout de même continué. Je m'en veux d'avoir détruit son couple et je m'en suis excusée plusieurs fois même si elle me répète à chaque fois que son couple n'existait plus depuis longtemps. Je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à savoir pourquoi elle disait cela en sachant que toute façon elle ne me répondrait pas. Elle n'aime pas parler de ce qui la blesse, elle garde toujours tout pour elle. Sans compter sa jalousie pour Jake, il ne l'a jamais supporté et Bella ne s'éloignera jamais de lui, encor plus maintenant.<br>- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, ta sœur a fais ce qu'il fallait pour vous aider et c'est normal. Je suis sur que tu aurais fais la même chose pour elle.  
>- J'aime à penser que j'aurai eu ce courage si les rôles avaient été inversé. Depuis que nous sommes petite elle a toujours été là pour moi et Alice et nous, nous l'avons laissé tombé dès que l'occasion c'est présentée. Si nous étions resté avec elle, elle ne serait peut-être pas si dure avec elle-même. Et malgré que nous l'ayons laissé seule chez notre mère, elle est toujours là pour nous. C'est à cette époque là que son amitié avec Jake s'est renforcé, il ne lui restait plus que lui.<p>

Nous finissions nos tasses en silence, moi réfléchissant et Rosalie souriant toujours. Je me rappelais soudain un détail qui ne m'avait pas paru important sur le moment mais qui commençait à me gêner.

- Il n'y a pas de photo de votre mère chez elle. Une ou de deux de votre père mais aucune de votre mère.

Rosalie s'était figée, son sourire s'effaçât un peu.

- Le quart d'heure confidence est terminé, pour le reste tu devras attendre qu'elle veuille en parler.  
>- Bien.<p>

Ma voix se fît plus sèche que je l'aurai voulut, La jeune femme avait à chaque fois répondu à mes questions et, bien qu'elle m'avait prévenu plus tôt, son refus m'avait contrarié.

- Ne m'en veux pas. Après tout il faut bien garder un peu de mystère, non ? Et puis tu n'étais censé posé qu'une seule question.

Sa voix d'abord hésitante, était devenu malicieuse allégeant ainsi le malaise qui s'était installé.

- Désolée, tu m'as déjà beaucoup aidé.  
>- Je ne le fais pas pour toi, mais je pense que tu peux être celui qui aidera ma sœur à avancer.<br>- Merci encor, pour le café et la discussion. Je vais devoir y aller.  
>- C'était avec plaisir. N'hésites pas à repasser si tu le souhaites.<br>- OK, je saurai m'en souvenir.

Je savais que j'aurai à nouveau besoin d'elle pour apprivoiser Bella et contrairement à la logique qui aurait voulût que Rosalie soit celle qui s'opposerait le plus à moi, elle était devenue mon allié dans cette quête.

.

.

J'allais rapidement chez moi pour une douche éclair pour pouvoir faire un saut au bureau vérifier que tous aller bien. Étant le patron de la boite avec suffisamment de collaborateur pour pouvoir déléguer au besoin, J'avais l'avantage de fixer mes propres horaires. Je faisais toujours en sorte de faire mon boulot correctement et dans les temps, mais je pouvais le faire chez moi et ainsi me libérer quand je le souhaitais.  
>Après avoir relu et signé les quelques contrats en attente, annoter ceux qu'il faudrait revoir, je pu repartir vers Forks. Il était déjà 1h30 de l'après midi, je filais donc directement à mon rendez-vous, espérant qu'Isabella y serait.<br>Mes espoirs ne furent pas déçu. A peine entré dans le parc, je la vis. Assise sans l'herbe sur une couverture, à quelques mètres de la buvette et de l'aire de jeu pour enfants, là où elle s'installait toujours avec ses sœurs. Les jambes étendues, appuyée sur ses bras, la tête légèrement en arrière et ses boucles brunes laissés librement dans son dos. Elle était magnifique.  
>J'allais à la buvette pour prendre deux cafés à emporter, mes yeux ne la lâchant que rarement. Je fus sorti de ma contemplation par une main sur mon épaule.<p>

- Eh mon gars, laisse tomber, t'aura aucune chance avec le chien de garde.

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il venait de me dire.

- Pardon ?  
>-Celle que tu fixes. Si on l'approches elle mort. Une vrai bombe mais surtout une vrai folle asociale.<p>

Trop abasourdit par ses paroles, je mis quelques secondes avant de réagir. J'attrapais son poignet qu'il avait laissé sur mon épaule, le dégageais loin de moi.

- Avec des connards dans ton genre qui lui tournent autour, pas étonnant qu'elle préfère la solitude. Et si tu parles encore d'elle comme ça, je te ferai ravaler ta langue.

Sans lui laissais le temps de répondre, je payais mes cafés et m'éloignais de la buvette.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Pov Bella**

Nous étions arrivé depuis près d'un quart d'heure, Peter Renesmée et Carlie avaient rejoint leurs amis et moi je profitais de l'absence de pluie. Le printemps était clément avec nous cette année, les journées sans déluge avaient désormais dépassé le nombre de doigts d'une main et j'espérais sincèrement que cela allait durer. J'avais invité Edward à nous rejoindre. Discuter en tête à tête semblait impossible, notre attirance étant la plus forte. Ce lieu public nous obligerait à être sages. Mes pensées me ramenèrent à cette nuit, au réveil impromptu et pourtant salvateur, alors que le jour n'était pas encor levé.

**_Flashback_**

_Je rêvais, de cela j'en étais sure, mais tout était flou, trop haché. Des visages dans l'ombre, des cris, des pleurs aussi. Jake qui m'appelait et sans savoir pourquoi je me mis à pleurer. Peut-être étais-ce le fait de ne pas savoir où j'étais, ou alors justement de savoir avec qui j'étais. S'il savait comme je pouvais le haïr et elle aussi. Je pleurais ma rage et mon impuissance, ma colère et ma jalousie envers ces autres qui semblaient traverser leurs vies sans soucis alors que moi, je les accumulais, je pleurais ma frustration de ne pas pouvoir trouver d'issue à tout cela. _

_- Bella ? ça va ? Hé réveilles-toi !_

_Cette voix je la connaissais mais je n'arrivais plus à y associer un visage ou un nom. Et pourtant elle était douce, elle n'avait pas sa place ici._

_- Isabella réveilles-toi !_

_Je sursautais, tirée de mon cauchemar et pourtant retenue. Je me débattis contre ce bras enserrant ma taille, ce corps collé à mon dos._

_- Shhhttt Isabella, c'est moi Edward, calmes-toi._

_Je me reconnectais à la réalité. J'avais fait un cauchemar avec Edward à coté de moi. Je me mis à trembler, je ne voulais pas de question et encore moins qu'il s'éloigne. J'avais dû passer pour une folle et il allait se rendre compte de la petite chose cassée que j'étais devenue._

_Sa main sur ma taille me resserra contre lui tandis que l'autre me caressait les cheveux. Il me murmurait à l'oreille et même si je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, sa voix associée à ses gestes me calma._  
><em>J'attrapais sa main, posée sur mon ventre, me moulais le plus possible à lui. J'avais besoin de ressentir autre chose que toutes ces émotions malsaines qui étaient remontées en moi. Je voulais de la tendresse, je voulais être protégée, je voulais surtout oublier.<em>  
><em>Je commençais donc consciemment à gigoter contre lui, frottant mes fesses contre son sexe plus que réveillé.<em>

_- Bella ?_

_Sa voix était devenue rauque. Mais je ne lui répondis pas, continuant mes frottements._

_- Isabella dis-moi ce que tu veux, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour t'aider ?_  
><em>- Je veux ... j'aimerais juste ... aide-moi à effacer ça de ma tête.<em>

_Ma voix était brisée, cassée par la crise que je venais de faire. J'avais dû crier sans même m'en rendre compte._

_- Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ?_  
><em>- Oui.<em>

_Sa main relâchât mes cheveux, passant entre ma tête et l'oreiller, caressant ma clavicule, descendant vers un de mes seins qu'il malaxât doucement. Sa bouche voyageait sur ma nuque, mon cou, mon épaule y déposant de légers baisers. _  
><em>Une de ses jambes se glissât entre les miennes, les écartant légèrement. Son autre main avait déserté mon ventre pour rejoindre mon centre, caresser mes lèvres intimes déjà humides.<em>  
><em>Mon corps se cambrant, répondant au sien. Je ne réfléchissais plus, me contentant de ressentir, de me perdre sous son toucher. Je le sentis positionner sa verge à mon entrée, puis s'enfoncer lentement en moi faisant gonfler le désir au creux de mon ventre.<em>  
><em>Ses mouvements étaient doux. Ni frénésie, ni passion brutale; juste de la langueur et de la tendresse. <em>  
><em>Nous n'étions plus que gémissements et souffles erratiques. Notre jouissance explosât en même temps. Il ne bougeât pas me gardant dans l'étau de son corps. C'est ainsi que je me rendormis.<em>

**_Fin de flashback_**

Je fus coupée dans mes réflexions par une voix de ténor.

- Hey, je peux me joindre à toi ?

Je me retournais et tentais de sourire.

- Bien sur, je t'ai proposé de venir après tout.  
>- Certes, cependant un gentleman se doit de toujours demander l'autorisation avant d'imposer sa compagnie à une charmante jeune femme.<p>

Mon sourire s'accentuât, et décidais d'entrer dans son jeu.

- Soit, monsieur le gentleman, je vous sais gré de votre délicatesse et accepte votre compagnie.

il posa les cafés aux sol, s'assît à mes côtés avant de déposer un baiser sur ma tempe. Il récupéra un des verres et me le tendît.  
>Je rougis sous cette marque de tendresse pourtant anodine.<p>

- Celui-là est pour toi.  
>- Merci. Monsieur le gentleman est plein d'attention. Et j'avoue ne jamais résister à une dose de caféine.<p>

Il me fît son sourire en coin et je dus me faire violence pour détourner mon regard de son visage.  
>Nous bûmes nos boissons en silence mais je savais qu'il faudrait que l'on parle de notre soirée. C'est en fixant mes enfants que je lançais le sujet.<p>

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment discuté hier soir. Je sais pas où tout ça va nous mener.

Je sentis son regard se poser sur moi.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire ou comment te prouver que je ne te veux pas de mal, que je n'en ferais pas non plus à tes enfants. J'avoue ne pas connaître grand-chose sur les enfants, mais je peux apprendre à les connaître et à les apprécier si tu nous laisses une chance. Et peut-être qu'eux aussi pourraient m'apprécier. J'ai conscience que si je te veux toi, je devrais aussi composer avec ton garçon et tes filles et cela ne me gênes pas du tout.

Il se saisit de ma main, entrelaça nos doigts.

- Tu ne peux pas arrêter de vivre parce que ta sœur est tombé sur un connard. Tous les hommes ne sont pas comme lui.  
>- Il ne s'agit pas seulement de Royce. C'est ...<p>

Je me crispais, les souvenirs revenant pendant que je cherchais mes mots.

- C'est tous les mecs que ma mère a ramenés après la mort de mon père, c'est Royce, c'est l'ex d'Alice, c'est mon ex-mari, c'est tous ces types qui regardent les filles comme si elles étaient des morceaux de viande.  
>- Je comprends pas, tous ces hommes vous ont fait du mal à toi et tes sœurs ?<br>- Pas physiquement ... ... enfin pas tous.

Je le vis se raidir à la fin de ma phrase. Parler de tout ça était éprouvant, mon masque se fissurait et je sentais mes yeux s'humidifier.

- Tous ces ... types m'ont fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux être seule et indépendante. Je m'oblige souvent à repenser à tout ça, J'ai toujours pensé que garder mes souvenirs intacts me permettrait de rester sur mes gardes mais ... cette nuit, pendant un moment ... pour la première fois j'ai voulu oublier et c'est ça qui me fait le plus peur. Quand je suis avec toi, j'oublie.  
>- Je ne pense pas que tu oublies. Je pense que tu arrives à mettre tes souvenirs de coté parce qu'il n'y a aucun danger. Je suis sur que si un problème arrivait pendant que l'on est ensemble, tu réagirais. Affronter toutes sortes de situation est devenue un automatisme pour toi, ton corps réagit avant même que tu y penses.<br>- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sure de ça.

Malgré mes paroles, je réfléchissais à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il était vrai que mes actions étaient souvent irréfléchies, attaquant dès qu'une situation me gênait sans même prendre le temps d'y penser, mon corps se raidissait. Jake m'ayant appris à me défendre, je m'étais souvent sortie de mauvaise situation grâce à mes réflexes, mon corps sachant d'avance ce qu'il avait à faire. Tout comme mes remarques acerbes fusant en quelques secondes pour me débarrasser d'un type collant, ou de ceux qui approchaient l'un de nous.

- Tu ne te fais pas assez confiance.

Je ne répondis pas, sachant qu'il avait raison. Mais comment se faire confiance alors que je suis celle qui lui ressemble le plus, elle, qui n'a jamais rien fais pour nous aider; alors que moi aussi j'ai répété une de ses erreurs en épousant un type dont la seule priorité était son bien-être, délaissant ses enfants et sa femme. Comment se faire confiance après tout ce gâchis.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, tu es forte, bien plus que tu ne sembles le penser. Mais parfois, il faut savoir se reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre, parfois il faut laisser une autre personne prendre le relais. Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à protéger tout le monde, tu as aussi le droit de penser à toi.  
>- Certains vivent leurs vies comme un long fleuve tranquille, j'ai passé la mienne à remonter un torrent à contre-courant. Je n'imagine plus arrêter de me battre. Je le fais depuis si longtemps que je ne sais plus comment être autrement.<br>- Laisse-moi te montrer. Je ne te demande pas à faire partie intégrante de ta vie maintenant, mais juste de me laisser une chance. Tu as admis qu'avec moi tu arrivais à oublier, à te laisser aller, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ?  
>- Je ne pourrais pas être une soumise, je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un dirige ma vie. Tu es un dominant, comment concilier les deux ? Je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut, je ne pourrais pas t'apporter ce que tu recherches.<p>

Faire cette constatation me fis mal, plus que je ne le pensais.

- Tu te trompes sur un point. Il est vrai que je ne pourrai pas aller contre mes instincts dominants mais dans ce mode de vie tout n'est pas blanc ou noir. Jusqu'à présent je n'ai toujours eu que des relations avec des femmes totalement soumises et je me suis toujours rapidement lassé. Avec toi, j'ai l'impression de ne jamais vraiment savoir à quoi m'attendre, j'aime ta spontanéité, j'aime l'imprévu que ton caractère entraine. Tu pourrais m'apporter plus que tu ne le crois. Mais sans vouloir te braquer, tu as aussi un coté soumis. Tu l'as toujours combattu mais il est là. On pourrait trouver des compromis, concilier nos deux mondes est possible. Nous n'avons rien à perdre à essayer.  
>- Quels sont les compromis que je devrais faire ?<br>- Apprendre à connaître mon monde, tenter de le comprendre. Je pense sincèrement que tu pourrais retrouver une part de toi qui t'aiderai à t'épanouir.  
>- Et si ça marche pas ?<br>- Alors on arrêtera, mais on aura essayé, il n'y aura donc pas de regrets.

Je réfléchissais, pesant le pour et le contre, tentant de visualiser les risques qu'il y auraient à accepter sa proposition.

- Je ne tolèrerai pas que mon comportement envers ma famille soit remis en cause et ça inclus Jake. Ils sont ma priorité.  
>- C'est normal que ta famille soit importante pour toi, et même si j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui vous lie Jacob et toi, je n'essaierai pas de t'éloigner de lui.<p>

Je tournais la tête vers lui, le regardant pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation, m'accrochant à ses yeux d'émeraude. Il avait accepté sans hésiter ma relation avec mon meilleur ami contrairement à Démétri qui n'avait jamais essayé de comprendre que Jake m'était indispensable. Edward semblait si sur de lui, si confiant en ce qu'il disait qu'il était difficile de mettre sa parole en doute. Doucement, un peu comme si j'étais hors de moi, je me contentais de lui murmurer ma réponse.

- D'accord.

Seule sa main se resserrant sur la mienne et le sourire qui fendit son visage me prouva qu'il m'avait entendu


	13. Chapitre 12

**Pov Edward**

Elle avait dit oui ! Elle était d'accord ! Rester calme. Ne pas se jeter sur elle. Mais bon sang, j'y croyais plus. Ne pas tenter de l'embrasser, elle apprécierait peut-être pas. Sauf si je l'emmenais avec moi, dans un endroit plus intime. Zut, ses enfants, elle ne peut pas les laisser seuls. Elle avait dit oui ! Est-ce que quelqu'un se rend compte de la chance que j'ai ! Impossible d'enlever ce sourire niais qui devait apparaître sur ma figure. Mon cerveau bouillonnait, en pleine euphorie. Ne pas crier à la terre entière, à l'abruti de la buvette, qu'elle était à moi ! Elle m'avait dit oui à moi !

- Maman ? ça va ?

Je n'avais pas vu son fils approcher; me sortant brutalement de ma béatitude. Ne sachant pas ce qu'elle voudrait dire à ses enfants et pour qu'elle ne soit pas gênée, je voulus enlever ma main qui tenait toujours la sienne. Sans me regarder, elle resserra ses doigts pour m'en empêcher.

- Ça va, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Le garçon tourna le regard vers moi puis sur nos mains entrelacées. Il regarda de nouveau sa mère. Ses yeux reflétaient toutes l'incompréhension et l'inquiétude que cette situation avait pour lui.

- Tu te rappelles d'Edward ? Il était là hier soir au feu de camp, c'est un ami.

L'enfant hochât la tête, se retournât vers moi.

- Bonjour monsieur.

Sa voix était froide, il me jaugeait du haut de son mètre 30.  
>Je lui souris, tentant d'alléger l'ambiance.<p>

- Bonjour jeune homme. Appelle-moi Edward, j'ai l'impression que l'on parle à mon père quand l'on me dit "monsieur".

- D accord.

Il ne dit rien de plus, s'enfermant dans un mutisme sans pour autant cesser de jeter des regards à nos mains.

- Peter, peux-tu aller chercher tes sœurs s'il te plait ? il est l'heure de gouter.

Il partit après avoir murmuré un "oui maman".

- Excuse-le, il n'est pas habitué à me voir avec quelqu'un qui ne fasse pas parti de la famille.  
>- Je ne lui en veux pas. Il ne me fait pas confiance et c'est normal, il protège sa maman, c'est ce que ferait tout garçon de son âge.<p>

L'ainée des filles fût celle qui arrivât en premier, s'installant aux cotés de sa mère.

- Maman, tu sais ce que Jennie m'a dis ? Que ma tunique elle était moche ! mais je me suis pas laissée faire ! Ah non ! Elle, elle ressemble à un arc en ciel avec ses habits de toutes les couleurs, elle accorde rien ! Je lui avait pourtant dis que ma tata Alice m'a dis que les filles devaient mettre 2 voir 3 couleurs. Bref ! j'ai quand même joué avec elle mais j'étais bien contente quand Félix il a dis qu'il préférait jouer avec moi.

Pendant son petit monologue, les deux autres enfants nous avaient rejoints, s'installant eux aussi le plus loin possible de moi. Observer Renesmée était assez drôle, bien coiffée, bien habillée avec un petit chapeau de paille assortit à son haut, assise le dos bien droit, les jambes repliés. Une petite princesse à l'opposée de sa mère. Leur ressemblance physique était autant stupéfiante que leurs différences vestimentaire et comportementale.

- Renesmée ! arrêtes tes médisances sur ta camarade.

Bella n'avait pas levé la voix mais cela suffit à faire taire la jeune fille. Elle sortie d'un sac à dos un tupperware rempli de cookies ainsi que des jus de fruits et des pommes, distribuant à chacun sa part. J'eus le droit de gouter à ces merveilles culinaires qu'elle avait fait.

Tout en grignotant, j'observais la petite famille. Leur complicité était évidente et je me surpris à les envier. Mes parents étaient des travailleurs acharnés et même si je savais qu'ils m'aimaient, ils n'avaient eu que peu de temps à me consacrer. Nous étions proches mais il n'y avait pas eu entre nous cette connexion que cette famille avait.

Bella parlait avec ses enfants, faisant parfois l'arbitre quand Peter et Renesmée se chamaillaient au sujet de ce Félix que la jeune fille appréciait au grand dam de son frère. Elle riait, plaisantait. Elle était simplement Elle, débordante d'attention et d'amour, sans masque ni crainte. Elle n'en était que plus belle.  
>Bien que j'avais passer des heures à l'observer de la buvette, je n'avais pas pris conscience du lien qui les unissait. Ils étaient un tout, une seule entité dispersée dans le corps de quatre personnes. Ils me fascinaient, leurs interactions, leurs regards échangés, les attentions qu'ils se portaient sans même s'en rendre compte.<br>Moi qui n'avais jamais songé à avoir des enfants un jour, je me retrouvais spectateur d'un tableau duquel j'aurai voulu faire parti. J'avais toujours associé les enfants avec les mots "restrictions" et "responsabilités encombrantes" sans envisager une seule seconde les plaisirs qu'il y avaient à être parent.  
>Je me mis à imaginer d'autres bambins, moitié moi, moitié elle, babillant,courant et jouant autour de nous.<p>

- T'es qui toi ?

Carlie qui s'était installée sur les jambes de sa mère me sortit de mes pensées. Attirant ainsi l'attention de son frère et sa sœur, qui cessèrent leur discussion pour écouter la notre. Bella s'était figée attendant elle aussi ma réponse et les autres questions que sa fille avait en tête.

- Je suis Edward.  
>- Ça je sais, t'étais à la push hier soir. C'est parrain qui t'avait dis de venir. Mais pourquoi t'es là maintenant ?<br>- Je suis un ami de ta maman et j'ai eu envie de passer un peu de temps avec elle alors je suis venu la voir.

La jeune fille se tourna vers sa mère attendant surement une confirmation, ce qu'elle fit d'un hochement de tête. L'enfant concentra à nouveau son attention sur moi.

- Tu sais jouer à trap-trap ?  
>- Je n'y ai pas joué depuis longtemps, mais oui je sais y jouer.<br>- Et à cola maya ?  
>- Je ne connais pas, mais tu peux m'expliquer.<br>- Bah c'est pas dur. Ya un qui a les yeux cachés et qui dois attraper les autres et deviner qui c'est.  
>- Effectivement, ça n'a pas l'air bien compliqué.<p>

Je me rappelais les avoir déjà vu jouer à ce jeu le jour où Rosalie était venue me parler à la buvette. L'enfant semblait réfléchir intensément.

- Bah alors tu dois être vieux.

La répartie de cette petite fille m'avait scotché. Bella fût la première à réagir.

- Carlie ! ça ne se dis pas !  
>- Mais maman, c'est toi qui a dis l'autre jour au papa de Kate qu'il y avait que les vieux croutons qui ne savaient pas jouer !<p>

Je me mis à rire alors que Bella rougissait suite à la réponse de sa fille.

- Je lui ai dis ça car il avait insinué que je me comportais en gamine et je n'acceptes pas d'être jugée simplement parce que j'aime m'amuser avec mes enfants. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce monsieur a oublié ce que c'est qu'être un enfant et d'aimer jouer.

Je décidais de sauver Bella dont les rougissements s'accentuaient tout le long de son monologue.

- J'ai trente-trois ans, je ne penses pas être si vieux que ça. Et puis, il n'y a pas d'enfant dans mon entourage pour jouer avec moi, c'est surement pour ça que j'ai un peu oublié.  
>- Tu dois t'ennuyer alors ! maman elle dit qu'une journée sans enfant c'est comme un dessin sans couleur, c'est ennuyeux !<br>- Je crois que je commence à comprendre son point de vue.

Bella me regarda étrangement, ma réponse devait certainement l'avoir surprise.

- Marraine !

Le cri d'une petite fille attira l'attention de tout le monde. Jasper et Alice, qui m'avait été présenté la veille, se dirigeaient vers nous. Leur fille les devançant, en courant droit dans les bras de Bella.

- Coucou princesse. Comment vas tu aujourd'hui ?

Elle regardait sa filleule avec la même tendresse que pour ses enfants.

- Super ! On a ramené Kim et les garçons et tata Rose elle a dit qu'elle allait venir aussi avec tonton Memett comme ça on pourra tous jouer ensemble.  
>- C'est génial ! et à quoi allons nous jouer ?<br>- Je sais pas, on attend les autres et après on choisit.  
>- C'est OK pour moi.<br>- Alors Bella tu sais qu'une journée fille est prévue ?

Alice nous avait rejoint et regardait sa sœur avec un sourire digne d'une pub pour dentifrice.

- Je sais, Rose m'en a vaguement parlé. Qu'est-ce-que vous avez prévu ?

Elle semblait résignée.

- Matinée au salon de beauté et shopping l'après-midi. Une journée entière à Seattle !  
>- Hors de question !<p>

Elle s'était redressée, son visage se crispant soudainement. Sa réaction me surpris. Certes je me doutais qu'elle ne devait pas être fan de ce genre de journée mais pour se braquer de cette façon il devait y avoir une autre raison.

- T'inquiètes pas, on a tout prévu. Les enfants seront à l'école et Jacob, Quil et Claire les récupèreront à la sortie en attendant notre retour, et Emmet à des papiers à faire en ville, il ne sera pas très loin, il rentrera avec nous.  
>- Rose est d'accord avec ça ?<br>- Bien sur, elle m'a même aidé à tout planifier.  
>- Alors c'est d'accord pour moi.<p>

Elle s'était de nouveau détendu, la présence d'Emmet sur Seattle ce jour là semblait la rassurer. Elle devait surement craindre une rencontre inopinée avec King.  
>Alice choisit ce moment pour s'apercevoir de ma présence.<p>

- Bonjour Edward, tu tiens compagnie à ma petite sœur ?  
>- Bonjour Alice, Jasper. Bella a gentiment accepté ma présence alors je suis là.<br>- Il a su me convaincre, je ne refuse jamais un expresso.

Mon Isabella était là, rougissante et timide. Elle avait comprit que sa sœur savait pour nous. Rosalie n'avait apparemment pas tenue sa langue plus d'une demi-journée. Les secrets ne devaient surement pas exister entre ces trois la.

Alice et Jasper s'installèrent avec nous tandis qu'Emmet et sa famille passaient les grilles du parc. En quelques minutes, je me retrouvais au milieu d'une famille où les conversations se mélangeaient aux rires et plaisanteries. J'avais été intégré sans même m'en rendre vraiment compte.

Tandis que nous discutions baseball avec Emmett et Jasper, les filles s'étaient installées entre elles sur la couverture. Rosalie coiffant la masse brune de Bella en deux tresses africaines tandis qu'Alice s'était allongée, la tête sur les jambes de ma douce. Elles discutaient doucement, chuchotant entre elles de sujets plaisants à en croire leurs rires. Les voir ainsi me faisait penser à ces collégiennes qui trainaient un peu après les cours profitant de leurs amies sans la pression des cours. Elles semblaient toutes trois si insouciantes.  
>Emmet qui avait suivit mon regard me sortit de ma contemplation.<p>

- Elles sont encore plus belle quand elles sont ensemble, hein ?  
>- C'est vrai, elles me font penser à des adolescentes, c'est dur de s'imaginer qu'elles sont maman et qu'elles ont un passé si difficile quand on les voit comme ça.<p>

Prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai. J'espère que cela fonctionnerait avec eux. Jasper me regarda, se demandant très certainement ce que je devais savoir.

- Elles rattrapent l'enfance qu'elles n'ont pas eu. Quelqu'un veut un café ?

La question posé plus fort attira l'attention des filles sur nous mettant ainsi fin à la discussion.

Après que tout le monde ait passé commande auprès de lui, Jasper se releva, échangeât un regard avec Bella et parti à la buvette. A son tour, elle me regardât avec sérieux, me fit un sourire maladroit puis retourna à sa conversation avec ses sœurs.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Pov Bella**

J'entrais dans le restaurant, attendant Edward qui était allé garer sa voiture sur le parking. Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis notre après-midi au parc et je ne l'avais pas revu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Bien qu'il m'appelât chaque soir afin de m'assurer qu'il ne m'oubliait pas, je ne me sentais pas à ma place, je n'avais pas eu de rendez-vous galants depuis environ dix ans et j'étais stressée au possible. Le crachin qui s'abattait sur Forks m'avait fait découvrir le côté gentleman très développé d'Edward. Il m'avait déposé devant l'entrée du restaurant, m'ouvrant la portière, me faisant entrer avant d'aller trouver une place pour sa Volvo.  
>Je vis venir l'hôtesse d'accueil.<p>

- Madame Swan ? Vous n'avez pas réservé. Dois-je faire préparer une table pour vous et vos sœurs ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'une main se plaça sur mes reins.

- Nous sommes ensemble. J'ai réservé pour deux au nom de Cullen.

La jeune femme leva la tête vers Edward puis me regarda bizarrement. Je la comprenais. Depuis qu'elle travaillait ici, elle ne m'avait jamais vu qu'en compagnie de mes sœurs et me voir avec un homme l'avait surprise.

- Bien sur. Veuillez me suivre.

Elle nous dirigea vers une table légèrement en retrait, isolée par un paravent. Edward la remercia.  
>Edward ... pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à le nommer autrement que par son prénom ? Je n'arrivais pas à penser à lui comme un compagnon, ou peut-être petit ami. Qu'étions-nous au juste ? Je ne saurais même pas comment le présenter si on me le demandait. Et lui, comment nous voyait-il ?<br>Perdue dans mes divagations personnelles, je fus ramenée sur terre par la main d'Edward caressant ma joue.

- Bella ? Ça va ?

Il avait tiré ma chaise et attendait que je m'asseye. Je m'excusais tout en prenant place à table. Il s'installa en face de moi.

- A quoi tu pensais ?  
>- Je ... c'est ... à rien d'important.<p>

Il grimaça, me regardant avec insistance. Lentement il se penchât sur la table, s'approchant doucement de moi.

- Ne pas te comprendre, ne pas savoir tes pensées est une vraie torture pour moi. Tu es si différente. Plus je passe du temps avec toi et plus tu m'intrigues. J'aimerais tellement savoir ce qu'il se passe dans cette si jolie tête.  
>- Je ...<p>

L'arrivée de la serveuse venue prendre nos commandes me sauvât, en espérant qu'il ne revienne pas sur le sujet, je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à partager mes pensées farfelues.  
>Je choisis comme à mon habitude le menu du jour, sans même regarder la carte tandis qu'Edward prenait le temps de la détailler. J'avais moi-même choisi le restaurant, voulant rester sur Forks le choix avait vite été fait. Je me doutais cependant que ce ne devait pas être son style à lui, trop simple, trop familial.<br>Une fois la serveuse repartie avec la commande d'Edward, un silence gênant s'installa. Elle revint rapidement, nous apportant deux verres.

- Je nous ai commandé un apéritif, j'espère que tu aimeras ce que j'ai choisis.  
>- Oh !<p>

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne m'en étais pas aperçue.

- C'est gentil, mais je ne bois pas d'alcool.  
>- Je m'en suis aperçu, ce cocktail est sans alcool.<p>

Je ne put m'empêcher de sourire face à cette attention. Il m'avait observé mieux que je ne l'avais pensé.

- Merci.

Je goutais à mon verre, le mélange était en effet excellent et je le remerciais de nouveau.

- N'as tu donc jamais été tentée de boire ?

Je me doutais qu'il allait me poser des questions, je ne pensais pas qu'elles viendraient si vite. Même si celle-ci paraissait anodine, elle entraînait un souvenir que j'aurai préférais éviter.

- Si, quand j'étais plus jeune, il m'arrivait de boire à l'occasion.

Des occasions qui étaient en réalité devenues quotidiennes avant de me rendre compte que je faisais une grosse bêtise.

- Et tu as arrêté quand tu as eu tes enfants ?  
>- Non, j'avais 17 ans et je ... en fait, ... une fois j'ai beaucoup trop bu et ... je me suis aperçue que je préférais avoir toute ma tête à tout moment.<p>

Ma voix était plus sure sur la fin de ma phrase, j'avais trouvé la conclusion parfaite sans rien évoquer. Je décidais de contre-attaquer afin d'éviter qu'il ne trouve d'autres questions embarrassantes.

- Et toi, tu as commencé l'alcool à quel âge ?

Il plissa les yeux, comprenant certainement que j'avais éludé.

- La première fois, c'était au bal du lycée, je venais d'avoir 18 ans. Certains malins ont cru drôle de rajouter de l'alcool au punch, je me suis donc retrouvé ivre sans même comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais je ne suis pas aussi sensé que toi, une cuite n'a pas suffi à me faire arrêter, je n'ai appris la modération que beaucoup plus tard après de nombreuses cuites mémorables.

Il grimaça, tandis que moi je riais franchement.

- Les hommes ont tendance à mettre plus de temps pour comprendre l'évidence.  
>- Je ne te savais pas féministe.<p>

Il riait aussi, nous avions réussi à nous détendre, enfin surtout moi. Nos assiettes arrivaient et c'est tranquillement que nous commencions à manger.

- Tu viens souvent ici ?  
>- Tous les quinze jours environs, depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvées toutes les trois.<br>- Alice aussi avait quitté Forks ?  
>- Oui, elle a vécu quelques années à New York.<p>

La discussion continua ainsi, plus légère, évitant quelquefois certains sujets déplaisant, j'éludais et il le savait mais ne m'en tenait pas rigueur. Tout comme j'évitais d'évoquer trop de mon passé, je ne le questionnais pas non plus sur son mode de vie. Je voulais faire de ce rendez-vous un souvenir plaisant et pour dire vrai, je ne savais pas trop vraiment comment faire venir le sujet. J'appris ainsi qu'il était fils unique, que sa mère était décoratrice et que son prénom était étrangement un morceau de celui de ma fille; son père quand à lui, était chirurgien. Il avait grandi à Port-Angeles et travaillait dans l'architecture. Il disait ne pas avoir l'habitude de parler de lui, les gens connaissant généralement ce genre de détails en lisant les magazines depuis qu'il avait fait de son entreprise une des plus florissantes du pays.

Nous quittions donc le restaurant dans la bonne humeur. Le trajet du retour fut rapide et il nous fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver devant chez moi.

- Je te remercie pour ce repas, j'ai passé un excellent moment.  
>- Ça m'a fait plaisir, j'ai moi-même passé un agréable moment.<p>

J'étais mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas quoi faire. S'embrasser aurait été la suite logique; après tout, nous étions allés beaucoup plus loin. Je décidais de contourner le problème.

- Tu veux venir boire un café ?

Il sourit. Un beau grand sourire de celui qui venait de gagner le gros lot. Je compris immédiatement ce qu'il s'imaginait. Je rigolais, préférant préciser de suite qu'il ne se passerait rien aujourd'hui.

- Un café seulement, Alice et Rose vont chercher les enfants à 15h et je dois aller faire quelques courses afin de préparer le gouter pour tout le monde.

Il me regarda, ses yeux devinrent moqueurs.

- Je n'imaginais rien d'autre.  
>- Ben voyons.<p>

C'est main dans la main et en riant que nous entrions dans la maison. J'allais directement dans la cuisine, préparer la cafetière. Il me suivit, se calant derrière moi, faisant passer ses bras autour de ma taille.

- J'ai eu envie de te prendre dans mes bras à l'instant où je t'ai vu dans cette robe.

Il déposa quelques baisers papillon dans le cou.

- Tes vêtements sont humides et tu vas attraper froids, alors soit tu vas te changer, soit je m'occupe de te réchauffer.

Sa voix. Rien que sa voix suffisait à me liquéfier. Lentement je me retournais afin de lui faire face. Je savais déjà que mes joues avaient du devenir rouges. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il se jetât sur mes lèvres.  
>Le baiser était violent, sauvage, faisant ressentir le manque et la frustration dont nous étions tous deux victimes. Le manque d'air m'obligeât à me reculer. Son regard était noir, très certainement à l'image du mien. Je me forçais néanmoins à garder la tête froide.<p>

- Je me changerais en rentrant des courses et on n'a pas le temps pour ce que tu as en tête.  
>- Bien que je tiennes à te rappeler que je peux être très endurant, je t'assure que je peux aussi faire dans le rapide quand il le faut.<p>

Avant même que je ne puisse lui répondre, il me souleva, ses deux mains sous mes fesses, et me déposa sur le plan central de la cuisine, faisant taire mes protestions, faibles je l'avoue, par un baiser tout aussi affamé que le premier. Ses mains firent remonter ma robe, il me souleva pour la faire passer au-dessus de mes hanches. Ses lèvres ne quittaient que rarement les miennes, me laissant occasionnellement le temps de respirer. Mon string fut arraché. Il passa un doigt contre mon intimité.

- Tu es trempée Isabella.

Subitement ses mains quittèrent mon corps. J'ouvris les yeux pour le voir enfiler un préservatif. Ses doigts agrippèrent mes hanches, et je le sentis entrer en moi, entièrement, en une seule poussée, nous faisant gémir tous deux fortement.  
>Cette sensation d'être enfin entière revint à l'instant où nous n'avions fait qu'un.<br>Il commença à bouger rapidement, butant en moi avec force, ses mains m'empêchant de bouger. Notre orgasme explosa puissamment, en même temps.

Ses doigts défirent leur emprise, sa tête se posant dans mon cou tandis que nous tentions de reprendre notre souffle.  
>Lentement il s'éloigna de moi afin de se débarrasser du préservatif, puis me prit dans ses bras pour me monter à l'étage. Arrivés dans ma chambre, il me posa sur le lit, prit ma tête entre ses mains pour me forcer à le regarder. Il me fit son sourire en coin, celui qui me plaisait tant.<p>

- Tu vois j'avais raison. Vite fait, bien fait.

Et là, je me mis à rire. Pas un sourire ou tout du moins un éclat de rire. Ce n'était pas non plus un ricanement. Non, non ! C'était une crise de fou rire, à me plier en deux, à me rouler sur le matelas, à en pleurer. Surement l'afflux de tant d'émotions arrivées trop vite, que sa petite réplique avait fini par faire exploser. Entre deux éclats, je pus m'apercevoir qu'il était choqué, il ne s'attendait surement pas à une réaction si vive. Au bout de quelques minutes, je parvins à me calmer, me réinstallant face à lui.

- Désolé.

Il secoua la tête, encore hébété par mon attitude. Son sourire était toujours là, je ne l'avais donc pas vexé.

- Ce n'est rien, j'espère seulement que ce n'est pas ma performance qui t'ait fait rire à ce point. Je pourrais le prendre mal.  
>- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, mais ça fait un bien fou de rire comme ça. Bon ! faut vraiment que j'aille faire des courses.<p>

Je tentais de me relever mais il me maintint sur le lit.

- Tu vas vraiment finir par tomber malade. Prépare-moi la liste de ce qu'il te faut et je vais aller les faire.  
>- Tu es sûr ?<br>- Si je te le propose, c'est que je suis sûr.  
>- Je vais faire des crêpes, il ne me manque que la confiture de fraise et le nutella. L'argent des courses est dans le pot, à coté du micro-onde.<p>

Il m'embrassa rapidement et sorti de la chambre, tandis que moi, je filais à la douche.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Pov Bella**

Il était à peine 21h et j'étais épuisée.

La journée fille s'était avérée aussi horrible que je me l'étais imaginée. Bon, pour être honnête, la matinée aurait pu être, dans l'ensemble, agréable s'il n'y avait pas eu l'interrogatoire en règle de mes sœurs. Des questions à n'en plus finir, au moins autant de rougissements de ma part et de rire de leur côté.  
>Le fait d'avoir trouvé Edward, hier en rentrant de l'école, me tenant compagnie tandis que je faisais sauter les dernières crêpes, avait multiplié leur curiosité. Il avait gouté avec nous, pour leur plus grand plaisir (et un peu pour le mien bien sur), avant de me laisser seule face à deux folles hystériques.<p>

Bref tout ça pour dire que j'avais passé deux heures entières à répondre aux questions les plus farfelues et intimes qu'elles pouvaient imaginer, en m'empêchant d'éluder, au nom de notre sacro-sainte loi sororale nous obligeant à être honnêtes les unes envers les autres; devant des inconnues qui nous massaient puis nous épilaient en tentant d'étouffer leurs gloussements idiots.

S'en était suivi le repas en présence d'Emmett qui menaçait, toutes les cinq minutes et à voix haute et claire, d'émasculer Edward (en détaillant point par point les sévices qu'il lui ferait subir) s'il n'était pas correct avec moi. Tout le restaurant étant désormais au courant de la protection dont je bénéficiais si généreusement de la part de mon beau-frère. Le serveur s'étant même fait remplacer par une serveuse seulement 10 minutes après notre arrivée.

Pour finir par être trainée dans toutes les boutiques de lingerie, qu'elles dévalisèrent, pour le futur bonheur de mon nouveau "petit copain" comme me le répétait inlassablement Alice.

Tout ça me menant à cet instant, où, affalée dans le canapé, je me demandais comment réussir à me trainer jusqu'à mon lit sans avoir à poser un pied au sol.

Jake venant de partir, avait gentiment accepté de faire manger et de coucher les enfants quand il avait vus l'état misérable dans lequel mes sœurs m'avaient déposé. Il m'avait même préparé ma tasse de café. Je devais vraiment faire peur pour qu'il en arrive à ces extrémités.  
>Je n'avais donc plus rien à faire si ce n'est trouvé la solution à mon épineux problème de pieds.<p>

Comme souvent, quand je me retrouvais seule, je commençais à réfléchir. Et là, ce fut à la journée d'hier. Tant qu'Edward avait été avec moi, je m'étais sentie bien, envisageant une possible réussite dans cette relation pourtant compliquée, j'avais eu l'impression de devenir une adolescente avec son premier flirt. Tout avait été naturel, notre entente, notre complicité, nos regards. Mais dès que je fus seule, tous mes doutes étaient revenus au galop, me fustigeant sur ma naïveté. Mon bon sens me criant de mettre un grand coup de frein dans cette histoire qui allait décidément trop vite. Ma raison se battant contre mon cœur, qui lui commençait enfin à vivre, à ressentir.  
>Et maintenant ? maintenant je ne savais plus. Après avoir passé des heures entières à écouter Alice et Rose m'interpréter la gestuelle d'Edward et leurs arguments sur les bienfaits que cette relation pourrait avoir pour moi, j'étais perdue.<p>

La sonnerie du téléphone me sortit de ma torpeur. Je visualisais ma cible positionnée sur la table basse ainsi que la distance qui me séparait d'elle. Dans une tentative de fainéantise désespérée, je me penchais au maximum afin de l'atteindre sans avoir à lever les fesses du canapé. Ma maladresse alliée à ma fatigue et ma malchance firent que je réussis à l'attraper, tout en tombant du canapé, me cognant la tête au passage sur le rebord de la table.

- AIE ! et merde !

J'entendis quelqu'un brailler et je réalisais que dans tout ce bordel j'avais décrocher et que la personne qui m'appelait avait du assister, de manière auditive, à ma chute mémorable. J'attrapais donc celui qui était la cause de ma chute et le collais à mon oreille.

- Ouais  
>- Bella ? c'est toi ? qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?<br>- Edward ?  
>- Tu vas bien ?<p>

Je sentis quelque chose couler le long de ma tempe. Par réflexe, je voulus l'essuyer. Une odeur de rouille et de sel me parvint.

- Edward, je crois que je saigne.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.  
>.<p>

.  
>Je ne savais pas où j'étais mais je n'étais pas seule. J'entendais chuchoter derrière le brouhaha qui résonnait dans ma tête. Je n'étais pas dans mon lit, les ressorts qui se fichaient dans mon dos m'indiquer que j'étais dans mon salon, sur mon canapé. On me tenait la main. Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler ce qui m'avait amené à m'endormir ici alors que je n'étais de toute évidence pas seule. J'ouvris les yeux en tentant de me redresser. Une douleur vive dans mon crâne me fis retomber en arrière.<p>

- Maman !

La main qui tenait la mienne se resserra. mon fils était agenouillé à côté de moi, les yeux rougis.

- Ne te lèves pas.

Edward venait de s'approcher. Je reportais mon attention sur mon fils.

- Pourquoi tu as pleuré ?  
>- Ya eu un gros bruit, puis quand je suis descendu, tu dormais parterre et tu saignais à la tête et ...<p>

Les souvenirs de ma cascade revinrent subitement. Mon petit homme s'était remis à pleurer. Il avait dû avoir vraiment peur.

- Chuttt, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

Il posa sa tête sur mon ventre, tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher maintenant. Je vais bien, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter.

Il me regarda, pas très sur de ce qu'il devait faire. Edward, s'approcha et s'assit au sol à côté de lui.

- Cette nuit, je vais rester avec elle, mais demain je ne pourrais pas être là, il vaudrait mieux que tu dormes car ça sera à ton tour de surveiller que ta maman va bien.

Ils se jaugèrent, mon fils toisant l'homme assis près de nous.

- Ton papa a dit qu'elle devait être réveillée toutes les deux heures.

Je sursautais. Qu'est-ce que son père venait faire dans cette histoire. Edward du comprendre mes pensées car il s'expliqua.

- Reste allongée. J'ai appelé mon père après avoir appelé Rosalie. Il est médecin.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Peter.

- Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te réveillerais avant de partir. Ça te va ?

Mon fils hochât la tête, m'embrassa et montât se coucher.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, j'ai l'habitude de me cogner, ce n'est rien de grave, c'est juste l'odeur du sang, je ne la supporte pas.

Il était resté assis près de moi, son visage encore marqué par l'inquiétude.

- J'ai dit à ton fils que je m'occupais de toi, ne m'oblige pas à lui mentir.

J'acceptais, à contre-cœur. Le laisser me voir aussi faible n'était pas judicieux mais j'étais bien trop fatiguée pour me battre contre lui.

- Bon, explique-moi comment as tu fais pour te cogner la tête sur une table qui t'arrive aux genoux ?

Je rougis et lui expliquais, la torture des chaussures qu'Alice m'avait obligé à porter, la frénésie shopping qui avait duré plusieurs heures, ma fatigue en entrant. Il sourit, passa un bras sous mes genoux et un autre dans mon dos, se redressa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
>- Je vais m'occuper de toi.<p>

Et sans un mot de plus, il m'emmena à l'étage, se dirigeât vers la salle de bain, m'assit sur le lavabo.  
>Des souvenirs de nous deux dans cette pièce me revinrent. Je sentis mes joues chauffées signe de rougissements intempestifs.<br>Il rigola, comprenant certainement où mes pensées m'avaient mené et commença à faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Je déboutonnais le haut de ma chemise quand ses mains arrêtèrent les miennes.

- Non non, tu ne bouges pas Isabella, c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi.

Peut-être étais-ce la fatigue, ou alors le coup que j'avais eu, à moins que ce ne soit le fait d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe de moi malgré mes réticences et mon sale caractère; mais à ce moment précis, j'étais bien. Totalement à la merci d'un homme que je connaissais peu mais qui avait finalement réussi à briser ma carapace et à me prouver que je pouvais lui faire confiance.  
>Mes bras retombèrent le long de mon corps tandis que lui continuait ce que j'avais commencé. Ses gestes étaient doux, tendres. Il me retira ma chemise, défit les boutons de mon jean, me souleva pour me l'enlever. Et moi j'étais là, le laissant faire, la tête complètement dans le brouillard, j'avais déconnecté les quelques neurones qui avaient survécu à la journée ainsi qu'à la chute. Il m'attacha les cheveux en un chignon lâche puis me souleva et me déposa dans le bain.<br>Il prit un gant, me nettoyant consciencieusement, n'épargnant aucune partie de mon corps. Mes yeux ne quittaient pas son visage tandis qu'il me sortit de l'eau après m'avoir rincé. Malgré la situation, il n'y avait rien d'ambigüe, aucune tension sexuelle, juste de la tendresse et de l'inquiétude de sa part et ses gestes, pourtant doux et intimes, n'éveillèrent aucune chaleur, simplement le plaisir d'abandonner. Aucun mot n'avait était échangé, quelques regards ou sourires rythmaient ce moment particulier et unique.  
>Après m'avoir ramené dans ma chambre, il m'aida à enfiler un de mes vieux tee-shirts et m'installa sur mon lit. Il retourna à la salle de bain où je l'entendis ouvrir et fermer plusieurs tiroirs.<br>Quand il revint, je remarquais de suite la petite ride entre ses sourcils, signe d'insatisfaction chez lui.

- Tu n'as pas d'huile de massage ?

Sa question me surpris.

- Non.

Il marmonna, disparut une nouvelle fois pour enfin revenir et s'installer à mes pieds. Ses allers-retours m'intriguaient, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait en tête et cela commençait à m'agacer.

- On se contentera de ça pour ce soir.

Il avait pris ma crème hydratante. Le quart d'heure qui suivit fût consacré à un plaisir auquel je n'avais jusqu'à présent jamais gouté : Un massage des pieds ! Le pied total sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots.

.

La lueur qui s'infiltrait sous mes paupières m'indiquèrent que le jour était levé. J'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux et bien que j'avais passé ma nuit dans les bras d'Edward, j'avais mal dormis. Il avait tenu à me réveiller toutes les deux heures, me forçant à chaque fois à m'assoir pour s'assurer que j'étais bien éveillée et non dans un état comateux. J'avais beau lui avoir expliqué que me cogner était malheureusement pour moi une habitude, il s'en était tenu au conseil de son père m'empêchant ainsi de profiter d'un repos que j'avais pourtant bien mérité.

Je sentis bouger à côté de moi. Doucement, j'ouvris les yeux. Mon fils était là, son regard ne quittant pas mon visage.

- Bonjour mon chéri.  
>- Bonjour maman. T'as encor mal ?<br>- Non, ça va beaucoup mieux. Que fais-tu là ?  
>- Je surveilles que tu vas bien. Tata Rose est en bas avec les filles.<br>- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes plus.

Et nous restions là, tous les deux, à discuter de l'école, de ses copains, des bêtises de ses sœurs, de siennes aussi, de tous et ça m'a fais du bien.

.

Nous avions mangé chez Rose, les enfants jouaient à l'arrière de la maison avec Emmet tandis que ma sœur et moi étions installées dans le salon. Je tentais de lire alors que Rose se faisait les ongles.  
>Je repensais à la soirée de la veille, J'avais baissé ma garde à un point tel qu'il aurait pu me demander n'importe quoi, je l'aurai fait. Il n'en avait pas profité, s'était occupé de moi comme l'on s'occupe d'un bébé. J'avais été une poupée de chiffon dans ses bras et mon côté méfiant me répétait sans cesse que c'était dangereux, qu'un jour peut-être, il ne serait plus aussi bienveillant.<p>

- A quoi tu penses ?

Ma sœur me regardait, elle en avait apparemment terminé avec ses pieds.

- A rien de particulier, je lis.  
>- Tu es sur la même page depuis plus de dix minutes.<p>

Elle avait compris que je réfléchissais plus qu'il ne l'aurai fallut, alors autant lui parler de mes doutes, elle pourrait surement m'aider à y voir plus clair.

- Je .. je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Tout va trop vite et ... je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire.  
>- Explique- toi.<br>- Quand il est avec moi, j'arrive à croire qu'on pourra trouver une façon de lier nos deux vies, mais quand je suis seule je sais plus, je doute de tout.  
>- C'est normal de douter Bella,mais ça ne dois pas t'empêcher de vivre.<br>- On est trop différent, j'ai l'impression que l'on fait tout deux l'autruche quand on se voit. J'élude toujours les questions sur le passé et lui ne tente jamais de parler de ... sa façon de vivre. On se contente du moment présent mais ça ne nous avance à rien de faire ça.  
>- Tu dois lui parler de toi sinon il risque de faire quelque-chose qui ne te plait pas sans le faire exprès. Je pense qu'il veut que vous appreniez à vous connaître avant d'aller plus loin, il est conscient que tu as beaucoup de réserve et ne veut probablement pas te brusquer.<br>- Pourquoi attendre de s'attacher plus si c'est pour se rendre compte que ça ne marchera pas ?  
>- Dans les relations DM, la confiance est la base surtout pour une novice, si il n'y a pas un minimum de certitude entre vous ça foirera à coup sur. Tu dois avoir assez confiance en lui pour pouvoir te laisser aller et lui doit être sur que tu n'hésiteras pas à arrêter si tu as un problème. Certaines soumises laissent continuer une scène même quand elles sont mal simplement pour faire plaisir à leurs dominants. Il doit être sur que tu n'hésiteras pas à utiliser ton code.  
>- Quel code ?<br>Régulièrement, il te demandera ton mot en général c'est un code couleur : Vert si tu veux continuer; jaune si tu veux ralentir, si quelque-chose te gène; rouge si tu as un problème où si il dépasse tes limites. Les deux derniers tu dois les utiliser à tout moment en cas de nécessité.

Elle me fixait, tandis que je réfléchissais. J'avais tant de questions et je n'osais pas les poser à Edward. Je pouvais toujours en discuter avec Rosalie mais elle n'avait que très peu vue de ce monde là, Royce ayant très vite perverti ce qu'elle avait cru bon pour elle.

- Tu penses trop. Vis cette relation au jour le jour et vois où cela te mène.

Elle se détourna, et commença sa manucure.


End file.
